Where's Katara?
by Devdan
Summary: Katara gets kidnapped and brought to a cruel place where its owner is very cruel , she can't remember a thing, and there she makes friends with people who can help them win the war. I'm revising this story and so far I've finished revising chap 1.
1. Chapter 1: Where's Katara?

Alright I've decided to go back to this story and work on it. So here's the new improved version of chapter one. I am going like I said, rewrite all the chapters and theres going to be new information in them like more about Sada. Like is she a bender, and a glimpse on how did she ended up at Mrs. Zhengdi's place (she has a very depressing past to, so I'll keep you guessing) but I'll get to that in the sequel. Next up chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or any of there Characters even though I wish I did, like Aang, Sokka, Katara, or Toph.

Also please review

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where's Katara?**

"Are we there yet?", Sokka complained for like the thousandths time since they started flying 5 hrs ago.

"No Sokka were not", Katara answered annoyed,"just be patient".

**2 Minutes Later . . .**

"Are we . . ." Sokka began but was cut off by Aang, Toph, and Katara yelling in unison "NO!".

Sokks retaliated slightly then turned his attention back to the sky grumbling to himself. Katara gave her brother a look of annoyance then went back to reading a scroll.

As they flew peacefully in the sky Aang looked upto find that the sky wasn't as peaceful, dark clouds where forming over head. He looked up at the dark sky, a worried look plastered on his face. Turning to the group said uneasily "guys I think we should land, just look at the sky". Everyone** (except Toph)** turns around and looks up at the sky.

A gust of winds passes by and is followed by silence. It lasted only a few seconds until Sokka broke it "Yeah lets land" he searches the ground for any sign of a clearing and spots one. "I think I see a clearing over there", Sokka points out.

Aang stares at the clearing before steering Appa in the direction, "Yip, yip".

Toph was the first one to jump off appa and landed flat on her back. She said joyfully "land!".

As the others climb off and unload Appa Aang spots a cave not to far away hidden by all the leaves and brancehes in the forest. It wasn't much but enough to keep them safe from the winds and getting wet. "Hey guys, look over there **[points in the direction of the cave** theres a cave over there", Aang said happily "now we don't need to make any tents".

Once appa was unloaded they split up the chores.

"Ok Aang you go get the fire wood, Sokka you bring all this into the cave" Katara said "Toph see if you can adjust the cave entrance so that Appa can fit inside, and I'll go see what's for dinner". Then everyone headed off,.

"Do I have to bring all this in by myself?", Sokka whined.

"Yes Sokka you do", Katara told him plainly before both her and Aang disappeared into the woods. Sokka just grumbled and got to work. Later everyone arrived back just in time for the rain to start.

**The Next Day ...**

The rain had finally stopped and the ground was soft and mushy. The sun was up so the light reflected off the water covered ground and vegitation.

Katara was the first one up and decided to go find something to drink. She wasn't going to try and drink the water on the ground because it was dirty and set off in search of a river or stream. She search the areas near by and was yet unsuccessful.

As she wondered farther in she thought _'I'll be back before anyone wakes, upbesides I won't be gone that long.' _

So Katara continued to walk for about a mile or so, possibly farther, and found one, a stream. She walked over to the stream and knelt down. She cupped her hands and drank the cool refreshing water, totally unaware of the danger hidden within the bush.

**Meanwhile...**

Back at the campsite everyone else was stirring. The first one was up was Aang who immediately noticed something wasn't right. He skimmed the area and saw Sokka in his sleeping bag, Toph in her rock tent. But his eyes stopped abrauptly at Kataras and he felt his heart drop Katara wasn't there. He ran out of the cave and searched the are and found she was nowhere to be seen.

"Katara, KATARA!", he yelled, but there was no response.

Inside the cave Sokka awoke to the sound of someone yelling.

"What in the world", he said rubbing his eyes sleepily. Looking up saw it was Aang, he running frantically around the campsite and appeared to be searching for something.

Aang then came running back into the cave he looked all panicky. Sokka looked at him sleepily and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Have you seen Katara", Aang asked anxiously.

"No as a matter of fact I haven't", he said rubbing his eyes, for some reason he wasn't worried or thought anything bad that Katara was nowhere in sight. Seeing that Aang looked tense he told him reassuringly "Well maybe she's just gone off to find something to eat".

"Yeah maybe your right", Aang told himself feeling a little more relieved, but not much.

Sokka then got out of his sleeping bag and began walking out of the cave.

"Anyway I'm going to go find us some food, if she's not back by the time I return, we'll go searching for her" Sokka told Aang.

"Ok Sokka", Aang replied and walked over to Toph's tent to see if she had woken up yet.

**30 minutes later...**

Everything was calm for the most part at the campsite Toph was practicing her earthbending, Sokka wasn't back yet, and Aang sat on a stump staring athe woods longingly hoping Katara would come walking in at any moment.

Just then a faint scream could be heard,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah".

Aang heard the scream above Toph's practicing and said 'Katara!"and shot up from the stump he was sitting on. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not but wasn't going to be taking any such chances.

"What about Sugar Queen", Toph asked placing the boulder down. She hadn't heard a thing for she was to engrossed in her practice.

"I thought I heard her screaming", Aang replied worried picking up his staff.

"Well I sure didn't twinkle toes", Toph said "Are you sure you arn't hearing things?".

"I don't know but I'm not taking any chances" Aang told her as he opened his glider and flew off

As he left he thought to himself_ 'maybe I was just hearing things'_.

Not to far away Sokka didn't hear the scream because he was to busy trying to walk on solid ground and was unsucessful and kept slipping and slidding on the mud.

**10 minutes later upon Sokka's return...**

Sokka arrived back at camp with a bag filled with nuts, berries and whatever he was able to find and noticed there was only Toph and no Aang.

"Hey where"s .. ." Just then he turned to see Aang come riding back on his glider.

Aang looked worried and skimmed the camsite then turned to Sokka and asked him in a worried voice "Katara's not back yet?".

He looked around once again before continuing "not to long ago I thought I heard her screaming but it was faint I thought I was just hearing things, but I just checked around and found nothing".

After Aang finished Sokka started to become concerned anything could have happened.

"Well then lets go search for her", he began "ok to find her more easily and faster we will split up, Toph you search over there (**points left)** and me and Aang will go search over there (**points right)**".

Then they went off in search of Katara.

**Previously. . . . . .**

Katara had just got up and began walking back towards the campsite when she heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes. She got into her guard stance as she turned to face whatever it was, but saw nothing.

She stared in the direction of the noise for a few moments before standing straight up and walking back towards camp.

'It was probably some small forest creature' she thought to herself. But Katara just couldn't seem to get rid of the eerie feeling that she was being followed and turned to looked back one more time. As she was turning around a knife was thrown at her head and at the last minute saw it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", she screamed, while quickly moving out of its path, missing her head by a millimeter.

She bolted turned around to find a mysterious figure standing in front of the bushes.

Katara stared at him for a few seconds but turned and ran when the person began walking in her direction.

As he approached her, her eyes grew wide and thought _'O no'_. She ran towards the river in the opposite direction the campsite was because she didn't want who ever they were to find Aang.

Katara then turned and ran up stream he mind racing a mile a minute.

She continued to run up stream for about a mile, with the mysterious figure in full pursuit. She was getting tired and her sides and legs began to burn, she ran until she couldn't run any more, and her legs almost gave out from under her. Standing there for a few seconds coughing and trying to catch her breath until finally, she turned around, and to her dismay, found the person was still following her. Breathing heavily and her burning body Katara got in her guard stance ready to fight.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She screamed and dropped to her knees then fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Please review 


	2. Chapter 2: A Very Unpleasant Discovery

Here's the redo of chappy 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A very Unpleasant Discovery**

"KATARA"

"KATARA"

The two boys called but time after time no anwer came and they were getting worried.

"Uh where is she?", Aang groaned "We've been walking for a long time and there is no sign of her". He was tiresomly dragging his feet as he walked they had been walking for 1 mile and he was getting tired.

"Calm down Aang I'm sure she's fine", Sokka said reassuringly but he was actually very worried for Katara for his mind was racing a mile a minute with ideas he hoped weren't true. He didn't want to show it because he didn't want for Aang to be even more paranoid. Then he added "and we've only been walking for like a mile or so".

"Well it feels much longer than that" Aang said tired.

After a wlittle more of walking threw the forest Sokka asked, "So Aang when you supposedly had heard Katara screaming what ...". But he was cut short by Aang who perked up quickly, and lifted his hand up for him to be quite.

"Shhhh!, I think I hear something over there", and pointed to behind the bushes.

"Well lets go and see" Sokka said quietly with anticipation, for he wanted to find his sister as quick as possible to avoid anything serious.

"May be its Katara", Aang said excitedly.

So they crept up to the bushes and look through them to find 4 men circled around something lying on the ground.

"Hey Aang", Sokka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What are they looking at?".

"I don't know Sokka?" Aang said quietly.

They could barley hear what they were saying because they were talking in a low whisper. But what caught there eye was the figure lying on the ground they were circled.

They gasped. It was Katara.

'They have Katara", Aang said frightened "Sokka we have to do something they could hurt her".

"I know", Sokka said worried "lets wait and see what happens". The boys watch the men, they could barely make out what they were wearing in the glare of the morning sun but they appeared to be fire nation soldiers. Judging by there red uniforms and red clothing.

"Oh great, my sisters been captured by fire benders", Sokka complained.

Aang looked over to him and said "we have a serious situation here Sokka so I suggest you stop complaining". Sokka gave the airbender a glare, and Aang ignored Sokka's immature behavior and was trying to figure out a plan to rescue Katara.

"We need to figure out a way to save her", Aang said thinking.

"You mean you haven't figured out a rescue plan" Sokka said.

"Well you're the idea guy", Aang replied turning to him.

"That is true... I know! how about we..." Sokka turned to see Aang wide eyed and turned to see one of the solders bend down next to katara as to pick her up.

Sokka then without thinking twice, jumped up and shouted "Get your dirty hands off my sister" and he through his boomerang at the man who was bent over by Katara it hit its target, and the solder keeled over to his left side. As the man got up the other 3 fire benders began shooting burst of flames at Sokka and Aang, who was now standing up.

"Smart move Sokka" Aang said sarcastically as he dodged to burst of flames that were shot at him.

"Sorry", Sokka replied sarcastically, "Well at least we have there attention".

"This wasn't what I had in mind" Aang said quickly as jumped in the air barely missing a fire ball.

During the all the commotion the 2 boys didn't realize one of the solders grab Katara and ran off into the woods.

Aang and Sokka were getting tired and they realized they were losing the battle. Thats when Aang realized Katara was missing.

"Katara", Aang said looking around frantically while Sokka was to preoccupied to notice. "SOKKA KATARAS GONE", Aang yelled loud enough for Sokka to hear through all the commotion taking place.

Sokka looked and saw no Katara he started to panic which quickly turned to anger."Where's my sister you bastards" he said as he glenched his fist holding his boomerang up high.

The men only laughed and continued firing.

Eventually it was getting to much for the 2 to bare and were forced to retreat with the solders following.

**Meanwhile ...**

"Uh", Toph groaned, "leave it to sugar queen to get herself lost or kidnapped gees". After walking for a while and still not feeling katara's vibrations she decided to head back.

She arrived back at the camp to discover that the others had not yet returned.

"Well I guess its just me, Appa and momo", she said "momo?" she looked about, "I guess he went with the others". She then earth bended a stump to sit and waited for the others.

**20 minutes later. . . . . .**

Toph perked up from where she was sitting and looked in the direction her friends where coming from.

"Hey where have you guys been? and where Sugar Queen?" she asked as her friends quickly collected there thing and placing them on Appa.

"No time to explain Toph we've got to get out of here there are fire nation troops coming this way" Sokka said quickly. As they finished packed they got on Appa just in time to get away.

* * *

Please review! Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter I hope you like.

Here you see what happened after Katara was taken away.

* * *

The solder ran up stream toward an unknown destination when something flew at his head and was screeching loudly. 

"Uh", the man said trying to avoid the creature as he ran , but the creature kept swooping down and scratching him. Until finally he was sick of it and he dropped Katara roughly and shot a fire ball at the creature.

But the creature had disappeared.

He looked about and said gruffly "I guess I showed that vermin". He then bent down and picked up Katara and started to walk off.

The following day . . .. . . .

A girl woke up the following day, the sun shown bright through the trees as she woke the sun blinded her.

"Uh", she groaned "whe . . . . where am I" she said then she reached up and touched the back of her head and let out a yelp. There was a large lump that was covered up by her hair.

"How did I get that", she asked herself.

She looked all around her and realized that she was in a cage in a fire nation forest camp.

"Well, well, looks like the sleeping beauty has finally woken up", a voice behind her said she turned around sharply and stood up to face a very tall, middle aged fire nation solder.

"Who . . . Who are you", she asked hesitantly.

"I'm general Shan" he replied.

"Whe . . .Where am I", she asked timidly.

"You are here my captive and at my campsite". She looked around a little frightened. She saw her cage was on the far side of the camp and she thought 'maybe I have a chance to escape'.

The general seemed to have read her mind and added "Just to let you know if you have any thoughts of escape they won't work I have guards surrounding this place on every corner", he paused then continued "If there is any sign of trouble I'll just hand you over to Mrs. Zhengdi".

"Mrs. Who?" she asked clutching the handle bars of her cage.

"Lets just say this place is heaven compared to that place", he said then started to laugh as he walked away.

She closed to eyes, tears filled her eyes as her long hair swayed loosely in the mid morning breeze.

That afternoon . . . .

General Shan returned that afternoon the find the girl sitting facing to trees.

"You", he said. She nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly turned to face him. "I'm here to tell you lunch will be here in a few more minutes, now get to what I want" .Her eyes widened. "Since you will be with us for awhile I need to give you a proper name".

She let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"Now what should I call you", he asked.

"uh its ... its" she shuddered 'oh great I don't know my own name' she thought .

The general was getting impatient then said sternly "Since you can't even think of your own name then I'll just give you one".

She stared at him waiting for him to speak then after awhile he finally said "Xia".

"What?" she asked in puzzlement. "Your name from now on is Xia and you shall address me and the crew as such do I make myself clear, Xia".

She nodded quickly.

"Good", he said in a stern voice then walked off.

20 minutes later . . . . .

Xia was sitting on the far side of the cage looking at the forest then sighed and asked herself miserably "how am I going to get out of here".

Just then the bush rustled in front of her cage. She gasped and turned toward the bush and saw a little flying lemur perched on top of it, it chirped happily when it saw her.

"Why hello little guy", she said sweetly reaching her hand out to him and petted his head gently.

He chirped again this time gliding over to her shoulder and perching on it and licking her face.

"Aw" she said as she pet him "aren't you a little cutely".

"are you all alone little guy" she asked him scratching behind his ear, he chirp.

"Yeah me too", she replied sadly.

"So do you have a name", she asked him he kind of squawked but chipped at the same time like he was in shock.

"I'm guessing that's a yes but I could be wrong", she said.

"Well how about",she began to think when the name 'momo' came into her head. "um, how about momo".

He chirped happily.

"you like it then I guess that's your name from now on" she said laughing.

* * *

How do you like it? please review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of it characters.

But I do own a lot of knew characters in this chapter: Angeni(10), Devdan(8), Aiyana(9), Chenoa(5), Kya(12), Sada(14), Anastasia(12), Tatiana(15), Olga(15 1/2), Marie(13), Aleskey(9), Abhay(7), Abia(7), Bao(6), Hue(8), Huey(8), Huela(8), Hada(11), and Hadar(11).

* * *

The next morning Xia was petting momo and talking to him happily when momo suddenly momo hissed in alarm and dug his way into the back of her dress and hid there. 

She scratched at him and said "get out of there" then stopped when she heard footsteps and looked up the see general Shan walking toward her.

'Oh no please let him not to have seen momo' she thought to herself.

To her relief he didn't instead he said "well looks like the young mistress had a nice rest".

Xia saw a glint in his eyes that told her to be wary.

She didn't respond.

"Well anyway I'm here to tell you since you are my captive I have some plans set for you today" he said in a way that Xia couldn't make out what he had in mind.

Then he took out his key to her cell, Xia eyed it as the general unlocked the door then she stared at him and backed up to the far side of the cage as the door swung open.

She just stayed where she was and stared at him.

"get out" he said. when Xia didn't move this time he said more sternly with a hint of anger in his voice "I said get out".

Xia looked at him hesitantly then decided to stay put, the general was furious and barked "WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER YOU ARE EXPECTED TO LISTEN NO GET OUT".

Xia winced then hesitantly moved toward the opening.

General Shan glared at her as she stepped out and thought to himself that she wouldn't be worth all the trouble she would cause him and decided just to hand her over to Mrs. Zhengdi.

As she stepped out he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her toward the village.

"Where are you taking me" Xia asked frightened trying to break loss but his grip only tightened.

He didn't respond and just kept walking.

The general led her to a large run down building of stone with a few windows and a old wooden door in the front, on the west side of town, in the middle of a busy market place. The building looked old probably about 50 to 80 yrs. There was a 5ft tall wooden fence surrounding the property. When they walked through and she looked around it looked barren with the dirt and brown grass that was flat probably from being stepped on so many times except for a outhouse visible from the back of the building and a well on the side of the building. There was a fire escape or clothing line running from the center on the left wall of the building down.

On the left side only a few inches from the door on a wooden sign hanging it said "Mrs. Zhengdi's house for children".

'So this is Mrs. Zhengdi's place' Xia thought to herself then a cold chill ran up her spine when what the general had told her about the lady came into her head.

His words echoing in her head "Lets just say this place is heaven compared to that place" .

She knew something bad was going to happen but she shook it off when the general knocked on the door with his free hand.

Momo started scratching at her back "uh" she said stiffing her back then he stopped.

General Shan lead her up to the door and knocked on the door. The door cracked open and there stood a tall woman about a full head and a half taller than her.

She looked to the general and smiled and said sweetly "Hello Shan how can I help you on this wonderful day".

He bowed releasing his grip on her for only a second before he said "I've found you another one" and pushed her forward, and added quickly "I'm sure you could find a use for her, she's no use to me, and only a thorn in my side".

The woman smile faded when she looked at her, her eyes like knives. "Another one" she said her voice ice cold.

The lady turned towards her and asked sternly "what's your name" Xia replied quickly "Xia".

Then the lady turned to the man and said "how old is she" he replied "I don't know I never asked her".

"uh" the lady said in frustration then turned towards Xia "how old are you?".

Xia stared blankly at her like she did not understand the question just she didn't know the answer.

"Answer me girl" she said in a stern voice. Xia without thinking replied "I'm 13 mam".

Then the lady grabbed Xia roughly by the arm and pulled her in then turned to the solder or Shan and said sweetly "by Shan" as he went around the corner she than shut the more like slammed it then turned towards Xia with a frown.

15 minutes later. . . .

Xia gulped as she looked around the room.

Then her mind drifted off and she thought 'how could she get stuck in this place, well at least she had a place to stay but what would that evil witch of a headmaster think when she found out about momo?'

'Would Mrs. Zhengdi get rid of him? then would she get punish badly possible beaten for keeping an animal against Mrs. Zhengdi's back?'

She groaned as she threw her hands up in the air then fell back onto her uncomfortable cot.

Momo was sleeping comfortably on Xia's pillow.

She was the only one in the room because everyone else was outside playing or doing something that she was not sure.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps heading toward the door, she sat up and stared at the door.

Suddenly a girl about 2 yrs younger than her walked through the door, she was about a head smaller with black hair and bangs coming down to her eye brows. She had light skin and she was dressed in a ragged yellow and orange dress cut to something like a mini skirt she sort of reminded Xia of an air bender.

Shortly after she was followed by a girl about her size and age with raven black hair that fell a little bit passed her shoulders. Her eyes were orangish -gold and where narrow, she had light brown skin with a little brown to it. She was dressed in a ragged red dress.

'She looks like someone I've seen but I can't put a name to it' Xia thought.

Both girls saw Xia and smiled .

"Hello" the 1rst one said "you must be the new Girl I'm Kya and this is Sada".

"Hi I'm Sada" the other girl said nicely "who are you?" she asked.

Xia just sat and stared then quickly replied 'I'm Xia".

Then the girls noticed momo on Xia's shoulders Kya's eyes widened "where did you find him" she asked shocked and worried at the same time.

"O if found him in the woods about a mile from here" Xia replied petting Momo on the top of the head.

Sada looked over and said "How are you supposed to keep him when old witchy down stairs hates pets".

"I don't know but I'm sure I'll find a way", Xia replied.

Just then the rest of the children came in they ranged all ages from 5-15 both boys and girls.

They all saw Xia and came over to greet her Kya introduced every one:

"Xia this is Devdan, Angeni, Aiyana, and Chenoa", "hi Xia" they said.

"Anastasia or "Anya" for short, Tatiana, Olga, Marie, and Aleskey", "Hi" they said together.

Kya continued: "Abhay, and Abia there twins", "Hi" they said happily. "Bao", "hi"Bao said, "Hue, Huey, and Huela their triplets and Hada, and Hadar their twins". "Hi", said the triplets and twins.

That night Xia thought 'well I guess this place won't be that bad after all'. As she slept peacefully she was oblivious of the events taken place not to faraway.

* * *

Please review! I want to know people like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar

Enjoy!

* * *

The following morning Aang., Sokka, and Toph had returned to the spot where the fight had taken place and the last place Aang and Sokka saw katara.

"Alright everyone look for any signs of where katara could be", Sokka ordered. No one asked any questions and went searching.

Everyone searched the premises and found nothing until Aang cried '"I've found something".

Sokka and Toph rushed over "What is it, What is it?", Sokka cried of excitement and anticipation.

Aang moved out of his way to show a small puddle of blood.

Sokka felt his stomach turning.

"O no this can't be happening", Sokka said franticly "she's gone those guards must of taken here away . . . .WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEIR DEAD".

"um Sokka may I add that she was gone when we were still fighting", Aang said.

"Yeah calm down Snoozles", Toph said trying to calm his nerves.

"WHAT! my little sister whom I'm responsible for has been kidnapped by firenation solders and you two want me to calm down, do you two know what they could do to her?" Sokka yelled frantically and panic stricken.

"Yes we are clearly aware to what could happen", Aang said apparently calm "and I'm just as worried about her as you are but staying calm is the only way were going to find her".

Then to change the subject for Katara for just a moment Toph said "Hey have you guys seen momo since yesterday morning".

"No why?", Sokka asked.

"Well that adds to our problems", Toph mumbled.

"MOMO, Momo" Aang yelled and walked around calling his name a few more times but no response.

"Oh great just great that adds to our list of things to find", Sokka said completely paranoid.

Aang was now very desperate to find the two before anything else bad could happen.

Sokka noticed his silence and asked quietly "Aang are you alright".

He remand silent for a while then spoke quietly "So much has happened in such a short amount of time, I understand you concern Sokka but right now our only mission is to find Katara and momo and make sure there safe", he paused for a second before continuing slowly "and where not leaving until we find them there out there somewhere near by I can feel it".

After he stopped talking he began walking up stream.

"Aang? Where are you going?", Toph asked.

"up river I saw a village not to far from here when we flying", he replied solemnly before continuing walking.

The others followed quietly behind.

Unknown to them a little lemur was perched high up on a branch not to far away with his ears perked up before flying away.

5 minute later. . . .

The trip to the village was silent and seemed like forever before they arrived.

When they arrived the saw the village was large with a large market place filled with food, an jewelry stores, butchers, black smiths, fisherman, and other merchants. The market place was filled with people mothers with children also there were firenation troops all around Katara had to be somewhere in this crowd.

They split up and searched the town from head to toe and asking if anyone had seen a water tribe girl walked through here. The answer to everyone's dismay was always no.

By the time they decided to call it quits was at dusk and they walk quietly and depressed to the campsite.

At dinner everyone ate quietly and only Toph tried to strike a conversation but the two boys weren't in the mood for talking and remained silent.

That night they went to bed none of them could stop thinking about Katara and momo and where they could be.

* * *

Please review! Hope you enjoyed 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of pans clanging together, "aaaaah" I screamed and shot up from my bed. I looked around and saw people lined up in front of there beds so I did so. 

"Now I want you beds made and the dinning room table set before breakfast or there won't be any understand", the witch said sternly.

"yes mam", everyone said.

"yeah yeah", I heard Kya whisper.

"What did you say runt", the witch said cruelly pointing a long stick at Kya. She didn't respond. Mrs. Zhengdi flicked it at Kya who backed up missing her by about millimeter "yes mam", she said quickly.

Then the witch left.

So we made our bed and Anya made some really good imitations of her they were really funny.

Breakfast was this cold mushy gunk that tasted offal but I ate it any way because I hadn't eaten much in 2 days. After Kya told me that it was cold gruel gross!

"Now", the witchy person began "Clean this up, wash the dishes, and clean the floors or else".

Later we went outside for a while until Mrs. Zhengdi could come up with something for us to do.

"So Xia where do out come from" Sada asked curiously.

"I-I don't know", I said sadly "I can't remember anything from my past".

"O", Sada said then switched the topic "then what about momo".

"O I found him accutally he found me", I replied.

Then I heard someone screaming and yelling I bolted around to see what was wrong and Anya came running out of the building followed by Marie who was chasing after him she looked mad.

"Give it back", she yelled, "nope", Anya replied giggling.

"I said give it back", Marie ordered.

"ok", Anya said stopping abruptly then moved out of the way as Marie ran past him trying to stop

I giggled,

"Thank you", she said sarcastically grabbing a trinket out of Anya's out stretched palm and storming off towards Olga and Tatiana.

Then Kya came over to us and asked us what happened and Sada and I told her what happened she burst out laughing "that sounds like Anya", she giggled.

Then "get in here now", the headmaster ordered we obeyed and set to work setting the table for lunch and washing the floors.

You know what's worse than cold gruel warm gruel gross!

That night I slept on the uncomfortable cot with momo curled up against my side and I had the strangest dream.

[Dream

A young water tribe girl ran to catch a boy falling off a snow back. She looked at him with wonder and fascination and then swished a paranoid boy away.

Then as the boy woke up.

It then switched to for a few second a boy said "hi I'm aang", then it switch to the same girl had the boy in her arms and he said sadly "I really am the last airbender".

Then fire shot out of no where a fire blast and covered the scene and it switched to a battle between a gothic girl and the same water tribe girl.

The girl was running and drew out her water whip and shot it at the gothic teen and froze her arm, the girl banged on the ice in frustration.

Then a suddenly a girl dressed in pink hit her on her pressure points and took her down.

[end of dream

2 Days Later . . . .

I a woke to the usual pan clanging and endured the usual morning lecture and made my bed and ate that awful gruel stuff for breakfast .  
I have been here for 3 days already and nothing really seemed any different from the next.

This is with the exception that my cloths had tares were getting color bleached from having to scrub the floors even though the place was already clean from top to bottom. Also there was a semi big tear towards the bottom of my dress along with several other tares and skinned arms and legs from when I slipped yesterday and went tumbling down the stairs.

The Previous day . . . .

"So Xia", Kya began but I wasn't listening much I was busy scrubbing the railing after yesterday incident and the blood stains just wouldn't come out.

Then "Hello earth to Xia", Kya said flashing her hand in front of my face.

"Huh", I said finally brought out of my thoughts.

"Like I was saying did you hear about Hue", Kya asked me.

"Yeah I did", I replied dropping my voice sadly as I remembered what happened the previous night "remember I was there".

"oh yeah", Kya said her voice quiet. "I just don't understand why she did it, I mean he did nothing wrong", I said agitated.

"I know but that's how she is I'm glad he's ok". Kya said sadly.

"Yeah me to", I said blankly my thoughts drifting off.

That's when it happened I slipped on the water covered floor and I tried to grasp the railing but my hand slipped.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah", I screamed as I tumbled down the stairs.

I heard nothing but myself screaming and I was to panic stricken to stop myself, so I just tumbled down and down and down. Then all to quickly I hit the floor. I was in a state of shock and stayed laying lop sided on the floor until I got control of my self and rouse up slowly and painfully.

Rubbing my head I looked up to see everyone leaning over the railing until finally Chenoa said in a concerned high squeak "Are you ok Xia".

"Yes", I replied in a weak voice I used to railing to climb up the stair and I heard low pitched laughing coming from somewhere I looked up to see everyone looking down at me concerned then I looked to see the witch laughing at me.

I turned bright red out of humiliation and continued up the stairs where I was met by the others.

The Present . . . .

I've been having these really weird dreams repeatedly over the past 2 nights about the same people. I'm beginning to realize that these dreams aren't just dreams but of my past. They're people I know and actually lived with. A water tribe warrior, a blind earth bender and an air bender but I always seem to get a feeling that he's very special like he's been long awaited its really weird but I just shake it off.

I haven't told Sada or Kya but maybe I should may be they could help me figure out what these dreams are about.

"So where's momo", Sada asked once we were all outside "I'm surprised the witch hasn't discovered him yet".

"O he's fine, right now he's just out flying around town", I replied "sits on the window sill in the morning, sleeps on my lap at night and eats whatever he eats". Then came the usual yelling from Mrs. Zhengdi signaling us to move and get to work.

Then Angeni and Tatiana approached us as we were washing the dishes.

"Hey have you two seen Devdan", Angeni asked.

"I haven't seen him", I replied.

She looked to Sada and Kya both shook there heads.

"Well then have you seen Alex", Tatiana asked me, "Who's Alex?", I asked her.

"Aleskey, have either of you seen him", she asked again. Both me and Kya shook our heads.

"Have you seen him Sada?", she asked.

"Yes both him and Devdan", Sada replied "The two took off together and ran off when we walked in".

That's when the two ran off to see if anyone knew where they had gone.

Aleskey was Tatiana younger brother and the youngest of the 5 siblings, he had reddish brown hair along with his older sister Anya and blue eyes like his other sisters Olga and Marie but Tatiana had gray eyes and brown hair like Marie. Tatiana and Olga were the only two people older than me they were 15 ones older not sure besides Sada who's going to be 15 in June. Anya was twelve like Kya and Aleskey is 9 the same age as Aiyana.

As with Devdan who is Angeni's younger brother. He has these unusual emerald green eyes that are hard to miss. While his sister has brownish grayish eyes. Then Chenoa has deep brown eyes, and Aiyana with sky blue mixed with a light brown which I find very weird actual all of them have weird eyes except Chenoa. Normally everyone here has either has blue, brown, gray, or golden eyes. Also he has a milky colored skin tone along with Chenoa, Aiyana and his sister. Then he has chocolate like hair color along with his sister and Chenoa. Aiyana however has raven black hair with a deep dark red tint to it.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by a 2 high pitched screams coming from the far side of the building which echoed through out the building.

It sort of sounded like the 2 boys.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and turned there attention to the door way where the screaming and the now footsteps where approaching fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

Enjoy!

* * *

"O no", Sada said dreadfully wide eyed.

I turned my head over to look at her before turning my attention back to the door.

Aleskey and Devdan came running in.

As Aleskey ran past Olga she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, he stumbled but stood to face her.

"What did you two do?", her voice urgent and scared and he held up 2 pieces of a broken stick.

"No you didn't", Olga said panicky.

"He did", Marie said in shock.

Footsteps approaching .

"O wow how did you do it", Anya said curiously.

Olga elbowed her in her arm hard.

"OW, what was that for", Anya said as she rubbed her bruised elbow.

Footsteps got louder until. . . . The doors swung open standing at the entrance was a fuming headmaster.

Everyone gasped, and Aleskey pried himself from his sisters grasp and joined Devdan who was now behind Kya.

Mrs. Zhengdi then looking around the room spotted the 2 and walked up to the 5 of us, stopping abruptly several feet in front, then turned towards the others and ordered "go to your room now or you to will get it too".

And like lightning everyone flew up those stairs as fast as they possibly could leaving me, Kya, Devdan, and Aleskey downstairs.

She saw Kya who was standing 3 feet in front of us and took her and shoved her out of the way and she landed with a thud on the floor.

The boys and I gasped.

She got up and began marching over to us but I gave her a face that made her stop and I whispered "go", she was shocked and hesitantly for a second then whispered "good luck" before hurrying up stairs.

She began walking towards the three of us and then Aleskey and Devdan ran over behind me and I stood my ground.

The headmaster saw me and gave me a cold glare which was my possibly one and only warning. I hesitated then gathered all my courage and stayed put.

I stood there scared, didn't show it but for some reason I was mad. Mad at that general, at Mrs. Zhengdi for being a witch and hurting children especially when she knew one was sick. I was sick of being treated like dirt from her and having to eat junk and making everyone work all the time even though this place was already spotless.

"Now get out of the way now twerp or else you'll get it", she told me sternly.

I was so mad but scared out of my mind at the same time and obviously not in my right mind either and I was furious and stayed put, but when she went and grabbed Devdan by the collar of his shirt, I snapped.

Without thinking twice I shouted at her.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE WHAT'D HE EVER DO TO YOU, ALL HE DID WAS BREAK A STUPID STICK, YOU HEAR A STUPID STICK", I shouted at the top of my lungs without a second thought of the mess of trouble I had just gotten myself into "THERE'S PLENTY OF THEM AROUND, YOU COULD JUST GO OUTSIDE AND GET A KNEW ONE, THERE NOT VERY HARD TO FIND I SEE THEM EVERYTIME I TAKE A DANG STEP OUTSIDE".

When I had finished I instinctively covered my mouth with my hands my eyes wide open, and I thought _'what are the consequences of what I've just done'_ my mind racing a mile a minute.

I looked over to find the witch still holding Devdan with one hand, who's mouth was wide open.

She dropped Devdan who fell and landed with a thud and ran quickly out of the way along with Aleskey, they moved to the far side of the room towards the door than stopped to watch what would happen.

I heard Devdan whisper "I think she has a death wish".

"yeah", Aleskey replied in agreement.

She advanced towards me "What did you say", she asked apparently still shock but her tone was low and dangerous like.

By gathering all my courage I answered her confidently "I said leave him alone".

Then she turned around so abruptly and quickly I tightened up and braced myself , I thought she was going to whack me, but she didn't she instead turned to the two boys in the back of the room they stiffened.

Then she ordered "get up stairs I'll deal with you two later".

They then turned towards me, giving looks of worry before they turned and ran upstairs, as soon as they reach the upstairs I could hear them screaming my name and everyone yelling in shock. I knew this was bad very bad and I was in for it.

Meanwhile . . . . . . . .

**[No one**

Devdan and Aleskey had finished running up the stairs before bursting into the room with looks of shock and fear on there faces. Everyone knew something was wrong.

"XIA", they shouted together "SHE...SHE'S IN TROUBLE SHE STOOD UP F...FOR US AND YELLED AT HER AND ...", they could barley get the words out of there mouths.

Everyone began talking about what had happened. Never had anyone actually stood up for anyone and yelled at the headmaster before.

There conversations where cut short when they heard running coming from downstairs then it came close then became distant again then it stopped abruptly then continued for a few seconds then stopped entirely followed by loud footsteps.

"what's happening down there?", Kya said in wonder but already had an idea so did everyone else.

Meanwhile . . . . .

**[Xia**

As she approached me, a large bamboo cane in one hand, I did the only sensible thing I could think of, I ran and avoided her swift grip.

All the talking I heard ceased, but I barely noticed everything was dead quite because I had only one thing in mind and that was to get out of there as quick as I could.

I ran swiftly through the long narrow corridors of the building.

I ran through the back part of the building, up the stairs then down again, I ran through the dinning room until I was back in the kitchen.

I stopped to catch a moments breath when I hear loud footsteps approaching fast. I was tired but kept running I was trying to find the door but took a wrong turn and instead came to a dead end, a empty room with one window and only one door which I came through.

That's when I heard the footsteps again, but then they stopped I knew from the feeling in my gut that she was at the doorway. So I turned slowly around and saw her standing at the doorway, she looked extremely mad, no furious, no beyond furious. I knew now by running I made her extremely P.OD at me.

I stood there scared stiff for a few seconds no I was terrified, I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Then what Kya had told me 2 days ago about what happened when someone misbehaved but she said no one had ever talked back to the witch before and that if you ever did you'd only want a death wish.

Then she began walking towards me I was terrified and was un able to move a muscle. When she stood before me and shot her hand out to grab me I tried to run but the witch was quick and grab my arm. Her fingernails dug into my arm, I gave a yelped in pain.

She then raised the cane and said in a mad voice "this should teach you some manors".

I closed my eyes bracing myself for impact. And after that I lost track of time I must have past out because I can't remember anything after that except the next thing I knew I was in a small cold, damp room.

"uh whe. . . (whimpering)", I started but then I doubled over with pain, my head throbbed, and I couldn't feel my legs, they only hurt.

I lifted my head up slowly to find myself in a small enclosed room with no windows just a door, I think it was a closet. It was freezing cold in there and I pulled my legs up to my chest slowly to keep warm.

As my hand slid along a exposed part of skin on my leg, I felt something wet. I lifted my hand up to my face to see it was covered in blood.

I gasped then looked at my arms to see they were covered in cuts, and bruises.

I whimpered again when my back felt like it was on fire. I stiffened it trying to make the intense pain disappear, but didn't it only intensified.

I tried to fight back tears but eventually they came pouring out, I tried to stop but they didn't everything hurt and throbbed really bad.

I must of been crying for 5 minutes by the time I couldn't cry anymore.

Then I heard the door open.

I looked up from my corner teary eyed to find the witch standing in the door way.

* * *

You guys probrally hate me now, but this maybe the only chapter with the most angst, there may be more not sure.

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Sorry It took so long to complete I kept adding then taking away to make sure everything fit the story and wasn't to rushed

Enjoy!

* * *

The 2 days after Katara's disappearance Aang, Sokka, and Toph sat silently around the camp as they ate breakfast of berries and nuts that Sokka had picked some turned out to be rocks which they throw out over there shoulders. 

After Aang finished his breakfast he stood up and grabbed his glider with the intension to go looking for Katara.

Sokka looked up and asked him "Aang where are you going?".

"I'm going looking for Katara and see if someone has seen her the faster we find out where she is the faster we can leave this horrible place behind", he said quietly then closed his eyes then opened them again and looked up to the sky, he hadn't been himself since Katara was kidnapped and was very worried for her safely.

He then snapped open his glider and flew off and left the others to finish there breakfast.

**a few minutes later . . ..**

Aang landed down in the middle of the town square, he closed his glider and continued walking.

"um excuse me miss have you seen a girl about this tall, has blue eyes and looks like there from the water tribe", Aang asked.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't", she replied.

"Alright then, thanks", he said politely as he could then continued walking.

He sighed heavily and thought 'this is going to be a long day'.

That night Aang fell into a deep slumber, along with everyone else with Katara on his mind.

**Dream**

_Aang was walking along in the forest then all of a sudden in the distance he saw Katara lying on the ground "Katara", he yelled and ran to her as he got closer there were a group of fire benders around her as he ran up to the group one of the solders turned and shot a fire ball at him Aang went to block it._

_When he removed his arms from his face he realized he was in the woods The then heard laughing and saw Katara on her knees in a cage petting momo and telling him what a good boy he was and that she really wished to get out of there._

_Then everything went black and he heard crying he t__urned to see a figure barley distinguishable in the dark room._

_He squinted his eyes to get a better look but it was too dark and could only see the outline of the shaking figure._

**End of dream**

**The next day**

They had no such luck finding Katara or momo not even a hint, and everyone was rather depressed. It had been 3 days since Katara went missing, they still hadn't found a single clue to Katara or Momo's whereabouts, and everyone was getting worried that they would never find them.

That morning everyone finished breakfast early and head off for another day of searching that would hopefully give some pleasant results. Aang kept thinking about last nights dream but just shook it off when Sokka said they would start searching early.

**Aang**

It was 11:00 a.m., I had been out looking for katara for hours, without any success.

"Uh, where is she", I groaned.

On my way to find Sokka and tell him what I found a lady I had asked 2 days earlier came up to me.

"Excuse me but are you the boy looking for a flying lemur" she asked.

My heart felt like it had skip a beat I was so excited to find momo and bring one of my friends back and know there safe, I took I took a deep breath in an attempt to keep myself from going crazy.

I turned to the lady and replied calmly "yes I am, have you seen him".

"Yes every day in fact for 2 days actually he can be seen flying overhead he flew around here about 5 minutes ago", she replied.

"Thank you", Aang said politely and bowed.

Then he walked around the curb to then jumped up in the air in glee yelling "Yes!" before running as fast as he could to find the others, "I can't believe it, I can't believe it!".

**No one**

That night at dinner aang was so excited to tell everyone about his discovery.

Before Sokka could say anything else Aang said excitedly "guess what else I found out a lady said she saw momo flying around town everyday".

"No way, Momo flying around town" Sokka said unbelieving.

"Well from my perspective Snoozles he just said that", Toph interjected.

Aang fell asleep that night with a good feeling in side him that he would find Katara and Momo soon.

**The next ****day**

Last night Aang had the exact same dream and was starting to take it very seriously but didn't want to tell the others and get them all worried, so he kept it to himself.

That night Toph was missing she hadn't returned to the camp around the time she normally did and the boys where getting worried.

Just then they heard yelling and turned to see Toph running toward them.

"Guys, guys", she cried.

"What is it Toph", Sokka asked enthusiastically.

"When I was in town I heard someone screaming", She replied.

"What", Aang and cried "Where was it coming from".

"Yeah Toph where was it coming from" Sokka said frantically.

"I couldn't tell" Toph said, "It was loud too many people were talking and it echoed around the market place, so it could of been coming from anywhere".

That night Aang fell into a restless sleep.

**Dream**

_He was in a fire nation camp he heard someone yell and turned to find Katara slowly stepping out of a cage. Then the solder took her by her arm and dragged her away as she tried to fight she looked scared and said in a frightened voice "Where are you taking me", but he didn't respond he just kept walking._

_"Katara" but as he took a step he was inside of a building ._

_"where am I?", he asked himself then he saw Katara walk right passed him she was talking to a little boy with big brown eyes who was rather thin._

_He was crying._

_The little boy was trying to talk but was choking on tears._

_Katara knelt down to his level and hugged him "sshh", she said trying to calm him down "Its ok its all over"._

_The little boy was shaking and whimpering but seemed to calm down as she talked to him. Then Aang noticed bandages around the little boys right arm._

_"Wha. . . . what happened to him", aang asked himself and as he placed his hand on Katara's shoulder_

_Then the next thing he knew everything was black except with a little bit of light from the doorway cracks and it was the same small room he had been in before in his others dreams._

_Then he heard the same crying and he turned but saw nothing but when he looked closer he saw the figure huddled in the corner. As he stepped closer to get a better look than before the door flung open standing in the doorway was the same lady the merchant had describe a day earlier._

_Her voice was harsh and cruel and said "Well, I assume you've learned you lesson now get up before I have a second thought about leaving you here"._

_Aang looked over to the figure in the corner it rose slowly and they gave out a small cry and clung to the wall as they walked as the figure came closer into the light he realized it was a person._

_Then they came into the light._

_Aang gasped in horror it was Katara._

_"Katara!", he cried._

_Her hair was out of its usual braid and her clothes where torn and covered in blood stains and dried up blood. Her arms were covered in cuts, and bruises. Katara's right leg had a large gas wound that was dripping with blood, and looked awfully painful to walk on. He couldn't see her back but new there was more underneath her clothing._

_Then the lady grabbed her by the front of her shirt, Katara flinched then dragged her out of the door, Katara was bitting her lip obviously to hold back a cry of pain and agony. Aang shouted, "Katara" before . . . ._

**End of dream**

Sokka had been up listening to Aang crying his sisters name for an hour now and was thinking of waking him up when Aang jolted up from his sleep and shouted "Katara" he then looked around to find he was no longer dreaming.

To his surprise sokka was already away and was hurrying to his side.

"Aang", he said concerned "what's the matter, you've been calling my sister's name for like an hour now".

"yeah, twinkletoes what's up", Toph asked before sitting on a log.

"I saw katara", he said "you did that's great" Sokka said, "where is she" but his excitement was turned too concern when he saw Aang expression.

"Where's my sister", he asked his voice grave.

Aang looked up at Sokka with sad eyes and Sokka knew what ever he had to tell him and Toph wasn't good at all, Toph knew it too.

"Katara she. ." Aang was having trouble getting to words out as the image came into his head of Katara "she's hurt badly and needs our help".

He looked over to find Sokka standing there wide eyed and speechless.

"How bad", he asked.

"really bad like the beaten senseless kind", he replied quietly.

Sokka was now worried and wanted to know like exactly how bad but apparently it was bad enough for Aang to not say a word.

Eventually he spoke "you sure all that wasn't a dream and just you mind hallucinating things", he asked suspiciously.

Aang though for a second then replied "No it wasn't a dream, I just know it and . . . She needs our help".

* * *

Yeah I now I think I kind of rushed it just a tiny bit but I think it came out fine. What do you guys think.

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

This ones in Xia's point of view that takes place after she was taken out of the small confined room.

* * *

The walk up those stairs was both long and very painful with my bad leg constantly smacking into the stairs, it hurt to try and keep up with her pace but it was virtually impossible when your leg is swollen and cut badly.

When we reached to top she stopped at the door and opened it I saw there was no one there and she shoved me in and told me to stay in there or else. Then shut the door.

That was all I needed to hear after last nights experience and my body sore I wasn't about to disobey.

Hurried over to my cot and sat there. I then looked up to see if I could find any source of water but there was none.

I looked down to my badly injured leg and saw it a gash there.

"How the world did she manage to do that with a cane" I asked myself. Then I remembered the bottom of the cane was splintery .

I reached out to touch the wound and when I did I sent a pain through out my body. I winced and bit back a yelp.

Then I looked up and saw momo fly in through the window and when he saw he gave a chirp of happiness.

"Hey boy", I said happily as he flew over to my shoulder and started to lick my face.

20 minutes later . . .

I was lying on my cot trying mot to move because that hurt, I thought to myself 'if only I had some water'.

Then many footsteps could be heard running up the stairs I sat up slowly and stared at the door., then it opened and the first one to walk in was Devdan.

He saw me and ran over yelling "Your Ok". Everyone else came in and ran over to me and asked me if I was Ok.

I told them I was.

Then Angeni asked "where's your pretty necklace Xia?", "What" I said shocked and placed a hand up to her neck "my necklace . . . . . its gone, that was my only piece of my past and she took it . . . . . she took it", I felt like crying.

The next day . . . .

Early in the morning before the sun came over the horizon I awoke .

I yawned then lifted myself carefully out of bed and slowly but quietly walked downstairs into the kitchen.

I walked over to the sink to find it was filled halfway. I knew this would be a perfect opportunity to see if my dream about me being a water bender was true. So by lifting my hand up, the water went up with it. I was shocked and excited all at the same time.

I then wanted to see if I could heal to if that was true well then maybe I could finally figure out who I really was and how I ended up at the fire nation camp.

I placed my cut hands in the water and took a deep breath, and to my amazement they began to glow a bright blue. When I took my hand out they were healed not a single mark on them.

"Wow I whispered, "I wonder . . ".

I then bended a small amount of water out and placed it on my cuts on my left arm and repeated the same thing and they glowed to, and when I remove my hand the cuts were gone.

I then did the same on the other cuts on my arm and continued until both arms where healed.

My leg all of a sudden began hurting. "uh", I groaned holding both my hands on my leg as I collapsed on the ground.

I tried to get up but the pain hurt to much, and if I didn't get up soon and be upstairs by the time the others woke up I'd be in big trouble.

I then bent a certain amount of water from the bucket and healed all the miner cuts o my legs before I tackled to huge gash on my right leg.

Then I took a small amount of water from the bucket and began healing the outer edges of the gash. The water felt good and soothed the pain.

By the time I was finished most of it was healed except that only the outer edge was healed I tried my best to heal the rest of it, but after I did my best I knew I'd have a scar there.

Then the next thing was my back which I couldn't possibly heal by myself so it would have to heal on its own.

After that I headed up stairs as quickly as I could without making a sound and I felt much better nothing hurt that much except my back which I'd have to ignore.

* * *

WHat do you think Xia realizes she's awaterbender with healing abilities.

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

The day passed slowly for me. I always had to make sure I could keep up with the rest and not get left behind. My back kept paining me but I some way I strived onward it wasn't easy but I made it. 

Earlier that day . . .

"Xia come on", Ayiana said from the stairway.

"I'm coming", I replied as I held onto the railing and began making my way up the stairs as fast as I could.

That night had taken a lot out of me and had drained a lot of my strength and I was still weak even 2 days after the horrible beating. When I had made it to the top of the stairs I hurried along with Chenoa, Bao, and Hadar to our room.

When we had finally reached it and hurried in everyone had begun making there beds, due to the delay earlier that we had breakfast after we woke up and she told us it would give us more time to due our chores so more would get done. I'm glad she didn't suspect anything from the lack of water in the bucket that we wash the dishes in, she's stupid like that.

"Xia", Hue asked "why aren't your arms all cut up anymore? And you just have bruises there did they heal that fast?".

Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Yeah what happened was it magic?", Chenoa asked.

Then I replied "no, Chenoa it wasn't I healed myself".

"You did", said Bao in amazement.

"Yes I did and that's when I discovered I was a water bender with healing abilities", I said.

"You're a water bender", Hue said "why didn't you tell us".

"I never really knew actually I just figured that out yesterday", I said.

So for the rest of the day up until we went out side I answered everyone's questions some easy others extremely difficult.

Present . . .

It was evening and everyone seemed to get to bed but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. After what felt like forever I finally did.

Dream...

A young airbender and a water tribe girl and they were in a dark cave in front of a large statue of 2 people kissing.

"See, It was a crazy idea" the water tribe girl said and turned away from the airbender and says dreamily "Us. . . . kissing. . .".

"Us kissing. What was I thinking, Can you imagine that", the girl said while trying to laugh it off. The boy trying to do the same said "Yeah, heh, heh (points at her) I definitely wouldn't wanna kiss you!", then his eyes bug out a moment after his last comment as he realizes the big mistake he made.  
The girl said offended "Oh, well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option", and leaning over at him in anger and said angrily "Sorry I suggested it!".

The boy who was trying desperately to apologize "No, no, I mean . .. if there was a choice between kissing you and dying . . . ".  
Then even more insulted, turns away from him and the air bender and says "What, I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die", and he holds his hands together trying to beg for her forgiveness and adds "That's a compliment".

The girl then turns toward him infuriated and says angrily "Well I'm not sure which I would rather do!" and stalks off leaving the boy behind.  
He asks himself then "What is wrong with me".

Then it switches to the 2 of them with a water tribe warrior underneath a huge tree with a jungle man.

"But what did our visions mean", the water tribe girl ask.

"In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved . . . folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not", the man replied, "We're still connected to'em. Time is an illusion and so is death".  
The airbender then asks "But what about my vision, It was someone I had never met". Everything goes black and the scene changes to an air temple and the girl is holding the air bender close and he says tired "I'm sorry".

The girl then says in a reassuring way "It's okay. It wasn't your fault".

Then the boy says sadly "But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air bender", and with that the girl holds him tighter.

Suddenly the surroundings change into a water bending practicing field and the water tribe girl was running up to the air bender and a water bender master.

"Hey Katara!" the boy yelled, and the girl bows to the master who says coldly, "What do you think you're doing? It's past sunrise" then he smiles "You're late".

The air bender then says "Good to see ya here".

Katara smiling says "You too".

End of dream . . . . .

I woke up and looked around to find it was still nighttime and that everyone else was still asleep.

As I rose Momo woke up and flew into my shoulder.

I sighed then said to momo as I walked "Hey there boy" I petted the top of his head.

"I was just thinking I've been having these dreams lately and when I was unconscious I saw a girl who looked just like me and sounded just like me. She was with these 2 other boys that I recognize and a girl she's blind. The oldest boy is Sokka, the girl is a earth bender named Toph and the airbender is named Aang".

As I said this Momo's ears perked up.

Then I continued sadly "I'm so confused I don't know what any of these dreams mean for all I know they could be of my past and the people I know and used to live with. But what I don't understand is how I got separated from them or even if they miss me. But I know if I follow my dreams nothing can stop me from finding them and I can maybe become a master water bender, that is if I already am".

No one . . .

Xia looked up thoughtfully to Momo then out the window, momo flew from her shoulder onto the window in the hallway they where in.

The moon was full and beautiful and it seemed to light up the sky and the stars sparkled like diamonds in the mid-night sky.

Then Xia began singing softly as she walked.

Dreams to dream,

in the dark of the night

When the world was wrong

I can still make it right

I can see so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams,

until they come true.

She then turned a corner and walked down the corridor the silver moon light shown down on her and she closed her eyes as she sang sweetly.

Come with me,

you will see what I mean

There's a world inside

No one else ever sees

You will go so far in my dreams

Somewhere in my dreams

Your dreams will come true.

She then walked out and stared out into the light mid-night sky holding onto the railing here eyes gleaming and her long hair flowing in the low breeze.

There is a star,

waiting to guide us

Shinning inside us,

when we close our eyes.

She then closed her eyes then opened them slowly and continued.

Don't let go,

if you stay close to me

In my dreams tonight,

you will see what I see

Dreams to dream,

As near as can be

Inside you and me,  
they always come true

She stood there looking up at the sky for a few minutes then turned to see momo staring at her with soft eyes that looked worried.

"Come on Momo les get to bed now its late" she said and with that momo glided over to her shoulder and she began to walk but stopped and turned to look at the sky, and saw a shooting star.

She looked at it with amazement then whispered "please let me know who I am and please let me be back with my family", her face was sad and then she turned and began walking back to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Sorry that I haven't written in a long time I haven't had the time.

* * *

**4 Days after Katara's disappearance. . . .  
Aang**

I had been out looking for katara for hours, without any success.

"Uh, where is she", I groaned.

Then I looked up and to my surprise I saw a merchant holding Katara's necklace.

"Her necklace", I said shocked and ran up to him.

"Excuse me sir, how much is it for that necklace" I asked curiously.

"This here is 10 copper", he said "some lady came up to me and gave it to me he said it belonged to some little brat".

"Do you now the ladies name and can you describe what she looked like", I asked curiously because if he knew who the lady was it would be a snap finding Katara and bringing her back.

"I'm new here so I can't give you a name but I can tell you she was tall, muscularly built, medium in size, narrow brown eyes, kind of short straight brown hair, and she wore a green tunic of some sort" he replied.

I was shocked then thought "Havent I seen that lady around town maybe I can ask her if she's seen Katara".

I then dug into my pockets and found I only had 9 copper then I had an idea.

"How about 9 copper for the necklace", I said trying to wager until he'd give it to me and I wouldn't give up either.

"No" he answered "10 copper and that's finally".

"How about 9 copper for the pretty necklace and" thinking fast took my hat I was wearing "how about I throw in a hat too".

Again my answer was "no", I wanted that necklace, I wouldn't give up, even if it took me all day.

I followed him around all day begging and trying to wager. Eventually I bugged him so much he gave it to me for free and told me to just take it and go.

**No one**

That night at dinner aang was so excited to tell everyone about his discovery.

Aang then took Katara's necklace out "Hey look what I got this from a merchant today", he said holding Katara's necklace out to show Sokka, "The merchant was really hard to get it from but eventually he gave it to me for free because I wouldn't leave him alone".

Sokka was shocked, "where'd you get that? no how did that guy get that?".

"He told me some lady gave it to him", I told him "he said she was tall, muscularly built, medium in size, narrow brown eyes, kind of short straight brown hair, and she wore a green tunic of some sort".

"Did he say anything else", Sokka asked curiously.

"He said the lady told him it belonged to some brat of her's and he didn't give a name either" aang replied.

Before Sokka could say anything else Toph out of the blue asked "Aang by the way in that dream you had a few day ago was there a soldier in it".

"Yeah there was" Aang replied uncertainly then asked puzzled "Why?".

"O, no reason", she replied deep in thought.

Aang fell asleep that night with a good feeling in side him that he would find Katara and Momo soon.

**The next day . . . . ..**

**Toph**

I had been quietly following 2 fire nation soldiers around town now for like an hour before they headed into the woods.

'Now were getting somewhere' I thought to myself happily as I followed them by the cover of the bushes and trees.

The soldiers walking slowly obviously because they weren't in any rush to get somewhere, and they talked about soldier stuff which was very boring.

"So when are the ships due for port?", one said.

Then the other one replied "any day now the general just got a messenger hawk saying they're on there way".

Boring, I felt like I was going to fall asleep but then things got interesting.

Just as I felt like passing out from boredom the soldier asked the general curiously "So why do you think to boss got rid of that water tribe girl".

I perked up, I knew this was going to get interesting.

"I mean she was very pretty and could have been used for a lot of things, if you know what I mean".

The other man replied "The boss said she wasn't worth it, which I don't understand but anyway". Then he added "I think he handed her over to Mrs Zhengdi".

"Who?".

"That big tall lady who owns that tall stone building at the far side of the market place", he explained to the solder.

"now why would he do such a thing", the other guy asked curiously.

"She got on his nerves, I guess and said she disrespected him", he said then added "but you know the general, you can say you too tired to stand you post and he thinks you disrespected him, he's really stupid and besides that day he was all crank anyway".

My eyes widened then I hurried up and ran back to the town I had to find that building.

I arrived shortly after and then realized I had know idea which side of the market it was located.

"O great, Which side is it", I asked myself impatiently while scratching my head. I sighed "looks like I've got to ask".

"um excuse me but do you know where Mrs. Zhengdi's place is", I asked the first person who walked by. He said he had know idea what I was talking about. I sighed again then saying "you know a lady who is tall and bulky built, works with the fire nation".

He sat there pondering on what I had just said then told me he still had know idea who I was talking about.

After several more tries I finally got my answer, her place was on the right side of the docks, sort of in the center of the market place, and from where I was it was only 3 blocks way. I thanked the lady, before headed out quickly over to the building.

I arrived at my destination to find the lawn filled with people I searched for Katara's footsteps and to my surprise and delight I did.

**Xia**

I was leaning on the side of the gate just watched everyone in the town go by. The day was going by so slowly even though I had plenty of people to talk to. So far the only highlight of the day was when the witch slipped on her way down the stairs and her head landed in a bucket full of water at the bottom of the stairs that I had forgotten to pick up. It was actually pretty funny all of us laughed well tried to hide it and when we all were sent into our bedroom the whole room erupted in laughter but now there's no lunch which really sucks. But it was going to be cold gruel anyway and that's not something to look forward to.

I was watching the towns folks doing there daily routine and wondering what it would be like to walk free of this place and not have to go back inside in 5 or 8 minutes because it was a beautiful day outside warm with a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky.

"Hey Xia", Kya said then asked "What's ya thinking about?".

Without removing my eyes from the town I asked "the same as everyone here, and . . . ".

I stopped in mid-sentence when I saw someone I recognized.

"Xia?", Kya asked "What's the matter?".

"I. I know her", I began to say "from somewhere I just don't know where".

"Who?", Kya asked curiously.

I then pointed to a girl in green and tan clothing running in our direction.

She was yelling a name of some sort me and Kya couldn't decipher.

"What's she saying", I asked.

"I don"t know", Kya replied.

She then reached us and had a look of clear shock on her face.

"Sugar Queen is that you?".

* * *

Looks like Toph has made a huge discovery. 

Please reply!


	12. Chapter 12

Diaslaimer: I do not own avatar

Here's the next chappie, Enjoy!

* * *

I just stared at her blankly like I had no idea what she was talking about which I totally didn't. 

After a few seconds I finally said puzzled, "Sugar Queen?".

She looked dumfounded then said kind of annoyed "All right Katara stop fooling around ever since you gone out and got yourself kidnapped by those soldiers, Snoozles has been even more paranoid than usually. All he does is talk about you and says that he's failed at a big brother and that its his fault if something bad has happens to you, the other day I got so annoyed I shoved his head into a tree that kept him preoccupied for a while, and don't even get me started on twinkle toes".

"Who's snozzles and Twinkle toes?", Kya asked me confused.

"No idea", I replied just as confused as her then asked the girl "Who are they?".

She now looked even more shocked then said "seriously are you feeling ok because don't tell me you can't even recognize your own brother and best friend's nickname including your own I've been using them for weeks".

I stared at her totally confused I had no idea what she was talking about, Kya was just as confused.

"Seriously I have no idea who they are", I answered, just then momo squaked and flew over to my shoulder.

"Hey boy", I said to momo while scratching him behind his ears. Just then he looked up and saw the girl and chirped happily, and flew over to her and started to lick her face.

"Momo", she said happily while petting the top of his head looks "looks like you've been with Sugar Queen the whole time".

He then looked up and quickly flew off, without a sound. This didn't alarm me at all, the thing is I was so preoccupied I didn't realize the witch had called everyone inside.

Kya had noticed and nudged my arm with her elbow, I didn't notice I was to preoccupied with talking to the girl who was totally shocked and looked kind of annoyed, that I couldn't recognize who Snoozles and twinkle toes were. Suddenly it hit me who they were.

"Toph", I said shocked.

"Finally", she said sarcastic like and clamped her hands together then placed them by her side once again.

Then Kya shouted "Xia", I turned to face her and said, "What".

"Xia?", Toph said confused like.

But before I could answer someone grabbed both of us by our hair.

We yelped.

It was the witch "When I call everyone inside you listen unless we want another beating", she said angrily directly to me, and tugged hard.

"No mam", we said together just managing to get the words out.

"Goo . . ", she was cut off by Toph who was standing on the outside of the gate.

"HEY LADY", she shouted and through a pebble at the witches head and it hit its target "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM?".

"Who said that", the headmaster said angrily.

"Down here", Toph answered.

"O" she said ignoring Toph now that she knew who it was that did that, and then dragged us by our hair over to the building.

Then I got the word out "Tell Sokka and Aang I'll get out some how and . . . " but before I could say anyting else the witch shoved Kya and me in through the door and slammed to door shut, leaving Toph standing there.

Kya and I landed on the ground with a thud and got up quickly then hurried upstairs as fast as we could

**No one**

Toph stood there shocked that it took several minutes for Katara to realize who she was and who she was talking about, but the real shocking part was that Katara wasn't lying and really didn't know at first glance who she was.

"I've got to go get the guys", Toph said to her self in an urgent manner then took off to find the boys.

* * *

What's gunna happen next? You'll have to wait and see 

Please review I want to know if you like this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

"SOKKA, AANG WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?", Topb shouted trying to find her friends but for some reason she couldn't find them. 

That Evening . . . .

It was getting late and the boys still hadn't returned Toph was starting to get worried then she felt them approaching. As they came into view Toph yelled, "For cry'n-out loud you two where were you? I've been looking all over for you guys all day".

"Gees came down Toph we were just checking out the far sides of the docks", Sokka told her trying to calm her out.

Toph wasn't calming down she then told them annoyed while crossing her arms, "Well you should have been able to hear me I was loud enough, seriously why is it that every time something really important happens you two are off gallivanting around town".

"What", Aang said shocked ignoring the roaming around town part , "you've heard about Katara, what did you hear?",. the two boys sat down to listen to what Toph had to say.

"Well actually I didn't hear about her . . . . . I saw her", Toph replied.

"YOU WHAT!", Sokka cried, "THEN WHY ISN'T SHE WITH YOU?".

"I was going to get to that but first I should start from the beginning", Toph began, "After I had asked you Aang about your dream with the soldier in it I decided to investigate, so that morning I quietly following 2 soldiers around town then into the woods towards the camp but I never got to the camp. I followed them by the cover of the bushes and trees, they walked slowly and talked about soldier stuff which was very boring, but then things got interesting".

She stopped to see how the boys were reacting to the story so far, both were listening inventively. Then she thought to herself "I can't wait to se what there going to react when I actually get to the part when I meet her".

She then continued "One of the soldier brought up the topic of having a water tribe girl in there camp and wondered why the general got rid of her . . . . . . Anyway he began talking about things that they could of done to her really bad things by the way they talked I expected something bad did occur , but I can't be sure. He then said the general handed her over to a lady called Mrs. Zhengdi . .. She's they lady you were talking about Aang. Well when I actually met the lady let me tell you not the nicest lady in the world".

Then Sokka interrupted "Why, what did she do?", ⌠I'll tell you later Snoozles when I get to her" Toph replied kind of annoyed.

Then she continued with her story "Anyway as I was saying they mentioned that ladies name and where she lived, I didn't stay any longer instead I hurried to find the building then realized I didn't know exactly where it was so I asked a group of people before getting my answer. She lived on the far right side of the docks, sort of in the center of the market place. So I headed off to find the place and I found the place along with Katara".

"Then what happened?", Aang asked eager to hear more.

"Well things didn't go how I thought it would of", Toph began "first off she couldn't remember who I was at first sight until several minutes later, and she didn't even recognize her nickname, real name or your names at all until later".

"What", Sokka said shocked to the point where he really didn't believe her "your telling us she couldn't remember anything at all about us".

"Yep, and she wasn't lying she was telling the truth too", Toph replied honestly.

"but she did remember you and me and Sokka after right?", aang said.

"Yes, O and Momo was with her to", she pointed out.

"Momo with her", Aang said wide eyed.

"yep", she replied before continuing with the story "and he obviously remembered me because he was chirping and licking my face and seemed pretty happy. But suddenly he flew away quickly but I didn't mind .That's when Katara's brain clicked and finally realized who I was, just as I was about to ask her something this girl next called her Xia and I asked her but she couldn't respond because this lady just grabbed her and the other girls hair until they were practically dangling from the ground That lady was Mrs.Zhengdi".

"What why did she do that?", Aang said worried "I mean they didn't do anything wrong . . . did they?".

"Well from that sour pusses standards they did", Toph replied.

"So what happened next", Sokka asked curiously and very eager to find out what happened to his sister.

"Well", Toph started "She lectured them, more like yelled at them then she said directly to Katara that you better listen unless she's really asking to get beaten up again".

"WHAT", Sokka yelled "She beat katara up" then turned to aang and demanded to know how bad since he saw the after affect.

"Well .. . Um . . ", he wasn't sure how to get the words out as the horrific images of a hurt Katara came into mind. Then he finally knew he had to tell the truth and not try and sugar coat it for Sokka's sake so he took a deep breath then began "In my dream I saw her I don't know what she was beaten up with but it left some really nasty marks. When I saw her, she was in a small dark room, her hair was out of its usual braid and her clothes where torn, ripped and covered in blood stains and blood that had dried up. Her arms were covered in cuts, bruises and were covered in dried and oozing blood. Katara's right leg had a large gash wound that was dripping with blood, her back wasn't exposed but judging on how her arms and legs looked her back probably was cut the most".

He paused not knowing if he should continue or not and looked to see Sokka he looked like he was on the verge of tears but held back he knew he was blaming himself for what happened to his sister then he looked down for a moment then back up his face serious.

"Aang was there anymore", he said his voice dead serious waiting for a answer.

Aang then said "yes, there is when I saw her the lady already had the door open waiting for her, when she was within arms distance she grabbed the front of Katara's shirt and dragged her up the stair".

Sokka looked like he was trig to hold back a yell of some sort but swallowed it then Toph exclaimed "Hey wait guys there's something Katara said to tell you guys before her and the other girl got shoved into the building".

The boys turned there attention to Toph fully.

"She said to tell you two that she'll get out some how . . Come to think of it there was more but she got cut off by the way she spoke, it was supposed to be the most important too".

"well what do we do now wait for her to get out on her own?", Aang asked.

Sokka who was quiet and had listened inventively to everything Toph had just said finally spoke quietly "No I'm not going to stand back and wait for Katara to get out on her own because from what Toph said about the lady Katara could be dead by the time we decide to go get her, where going to go get her tomorrow no matter what".

"But Sokka how will we do that", aang asked wondering, there was a uncomfortable silence before Sokka finally spoke "we'll find a way we've got to".

And with that Sokka got up and began waling into the forest, "Were you going?", Aang asked curiously, "somewhere I can think and clear my mind so I can focus on bringing my sister back in one piece", he then disappeared into the woods leaving the others staring at him worried.

Sokka

I walked quietly among to trees kicking the dirt as I walked the night sky was beautiful and the full moon shone down one me and seemed to light up the whole forest in a yellowish glow. The stars danced in the star shining down on every living thing.

Then my thoughts drifted off to Katara and what Aang told me about what happened to her. She must have been in so much pain and its all my fault, I shouldn't of let her out of my sight for a second when we were battling. I should have dove after her and carried her back then all of this would have been avoided. But I didn't I had to take my eyes off for a second to fight a guy who was shooting at Aang who was dodging them perfectly now this is what has become of it.

I sighed.

I failed to protect my little sister as I promised dad when he went off to war. Now I may never see her again.

Then I clenched my fist.

"Stupid soldiers, stupid lady", I said annoyed while kicking the ground hard the dirt flew everyway then I looked up in alarm I heard someone talking.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

oooo what's going to happen next read and find out hope you like this one I worked really hard on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Xia and Kya for the rest of the day tried to stay as far away from the headmaster as possible. But there luck ran out after dinner when they got caught. 

"Aaaahh . . .aaahhhh . . . Aaaahhhhhhhh", was all that could be heard in the building for the last 5 or so minutes and everyone in there bedroom sat around talking or just looking outside, Sada sat petting momo and thinking to herself 'why is it always those two who have to go around getting themselves in trouble, seriously its like there asking to be whipped with that leather strap or whacked with a cane'. Like Xia going beyond the limit going as far as yelling at the witch and Kya for playing pranks like watering the stairway then getting out of the way so the witch would slip and tumble down the stairs, Then she remembered all the things her and Kya got into trouble before Xia arrived like that little stunt the two of them pulled together 2 days before Xia arrived. It consisted of greasing the doorknob of the witches bedroom door from the inside so she couldn't get out. She spent 3 hours trying to open the door it was hilarious but the after effect wasn't fun it was painful.

Then the doors swung open interupting Sada thoughts and she hid momo quickly under her pillow and joined the others in front of there beds.

No sooner did she get in front of her bed Xia and Kya got shoved in, they quickly got up and stood in front of there beds like the rest of us.

Then the witch still holding her leather strap entered and ordered them all to go to bed. Then left.

"So", Sada began "who was the girl you two were talking to", everyone turned there attention to Kya and Xia.

"Don't ask me", Kya said innocently holding both hands up in front of her.

"Um", she began and thought 'man how am I going to explain this one'" . . . .um she is someone I know and I haven't seen in a while".

"But who is she", Aiyana asked curiously.

"She's a friend who is an earth bender and really good to".

"O", Aiyana replied.

After a series of questions from everyone else that she really didn't want to answer everyone went to bed.

Latar that night . . .

Xia couldn't sleep all she did was toss and turn in her bed and she woke up Sada and Kya. "what's wrong", Kya asked quietly rubbing her eyes "yeah", sada asked curiously. "uh. . . . Remember that girl Toph I was talking to this morning", Xia said quietly.

"yea", Kya and Sada answered remembering that small girl and they got up and sat on Xia's bed.

"Well", Xia hesitated then continued "I think there's something you guys should know about first".

"And what's that?", Sada ask curiously.

"Well first off my name's not Xia its Katara", Katara said looking at them while petting momo who was sleeping on her lap.

"well then why didn't you tell us before and why'd you use the name Xia", Kya asked wanting to know more.

"Well I better start from the beginning from what I can remember", and with that Katara began her story.  
She told about being held prisoner in a fire nation camp and how she couldn't remember anything about who she was and how she found momo. Then she explained how she got the name Xia and how the general said that it was to be her name from now on and how it just stuck.

"So how'd you get into that camp in the first place", Sada asked.

"I can't remember anything except waking up in a cage everything that had happened before that is a blur", Katara replied sadly.

"Ok, but can you explain who these Sokka and Aang are", Kya said remembering what Katara had said before they got thrown inside.

"Sokka I'm believe is my older brother and Aang is my best friend me and sokka have known him for sometime ever since he was freed from the iceberg".

"Iceberg?", Kya asked really confused then I weird feeling took over her as she realized "The only way he could have been in an iceberg was is if he was the avatar", she said quietly in amazment "It can't be him could it".

"Um that's because he is . . Well I think", Katara said not really sure though.

"Cool!", Sada exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Ssssssshhhhhhhh!"

"O yeah sorry", Sada apologized quietly and looked around the room to find no one had woken up.

"I have a plan but it really is risky", Katara said not sure if she should or not. Her friends looked over to her and knew what she meant "but we can't what if we get caught and I don't think you want to repeat "Sada said then stopped and added ⌠you know".

"I know but its worth the risk besides if I don't get out of here how will I ever find them", Katara said boldly.

"so are you in or not", she asked. They looked at each other for a moment then said "yes".

"ok lets go", Sada said and the three girls quietly approached the window in the back where known could see and Kya said "hold on" and grabbed them both and jumped out the window.

As they landed Sada and Katara let go and just starred and Sada asked "how did you do that?".

"You're an air bender aren't you", Katara said amazed.

Just then momo landed on her shoulder and began tugging on her shirt. Then the girls took the warning and jumped or climbed over the fence. and headed into the forest before anyone saw them with Kya leading the way.

No one

Sokka moved towards the voices and it became clear enough to hear what they were saying.

"Sada quit complaining it could be worse"

"O do you mean by worse is were completely lost and haven't a clue to where we are, and that in like 5 hours when the witch wakes up and finds us gone she's going to have soldiers up looking for usThen when were found and brought back she'll act like, o your back I can't believe it thank you blah, blah blah and other crap like she always does. Then as soon as we walk into that building, and she stops fake thanking the soldier and firting with him possibly, she'll whip us so hard we won't be able to sit at all for months, like the last two times we attempted before Katara came or she'll decide to beat us sensless like with Katara".

"O will you two stop complaining like a bunch of 2 yr olds"

"Hey!"

Sokka crept up to a bush and looked through to see a group of 3 girls arguing, and amazed at what he saw. One resembled a air bender and strange enough aang, "maybe because they're both airbenders" he thought to himself.

The other that no good evil witch of a princess Azula but her voice sounded nothing like Azula's.

But the third looked an awful lot like Katara as he looked closer he realized that it was Katara. Her cloth ere worn and torn in many places her hair was down, arms were bruised a little bit and her right leg like Aang said had an awful gash wound which appeared to be nothing but a scar now. Momo was perched on her shoulder staring in bewilderment at the 3 arguing girls.

"I am not a 2 yr old", Sada objected annoyed.

"Well you sure are acting like one now", Katara said arms crossed.

"Guys fighting's not going to get us out of here", Kyasaid trying to get the two to focus "look where all just tired and been out looking for hours and . . ".

She got cut off by Sada who said annoyed "Kya we've got to get out of here and find these people Katara mentioned earlier because if we don't were all going to get skinned alive by the big jerk faced witch, and I▒m pretty sure Katara doesn▒t want to almost die again".

"Uh genius that's what Kya was just saying and I didn't almost die", Katara objected.

"O yeah all we heard for like 40 minutes was your screaming and me, Devdan, Alex, and Aiyana had to clean up the blood afterwards", Sada explained annoyed "it looked like the seen of a murder that had just happened and it covered the part of the floor in the back and half of the bottom part of the back wall and when you had woken up it was 5 o'clock the next day. Everyone thought you were dead and your luck you even lived and didn't have any broken bones".

Katara just looked away sadly with hurt in her eyes as she realized how bad the situation really was.

Sokks felt the blood rush to his head in anger at the thought of someone hurting his little sister like that and leaned in closer to hear what they were going to say next and fell forward.

Kya was about to say something when they heard a noise in the bushes. Momo ears perked up and all 3 three girls turned and gasped.

* * *

So what's going to happen now? You'll just have to wait and see 

Please review for new chapter I need two more also can you give me soe idea's for a reunion


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Sorry for taking so long I had alot to do and never got around to doing it also I had run out of ideas and needed to keep writing and rewriting to get it the way I liked it.

Enjoy

* * *

Sokka looked up slowly to find the 3 girls staring at him in disbelief. 

One of them got into a guard stance and demanded "Who are you, and how long have you been hiding there".

"Sada quit it", Kya said annoyed then turned to face him.

"Who are you?"

Sokka however was paying no attention to them and was staring in astonishment at Katara.

"katara do you know him?", Sada asked noticing how he was looking only at Katara, she was now out of her stance but was still ready to attack at any moment.

"Ka.tara?", Sokka asked astonished and was too shocked to say much else, as he lifted himself off the ground without brushing himself off because he was too focused on his little sister.

"Sokka?", Katara said shocked beyond belief and took a few steps forward.

Before Katara or anyone else could say anything more, Sokka lunged at Katara and embraced her in a tight hug, as momo flew off Katara's shoulder onto Sada's shoulder.

The embrace was very tight and Katara could barely breath, she suddenly inhaled quick as her back began to throb and held back a cry. Unknown to either of them that one of the sores on her back had reopened and was oozing blood and had gotten on Sokka's hand but Sokka didn't take notice.

That's when Kya and Sada decided to go look around and see if they could find the others Katara had mentioned and disappeared unnoticed.

Then Sokka pulled away and the lecture began.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?", Sokka said annoyed as ever.

Katara was silent her back still hurt her and she was biting her tongue so she couldn't saw something that would set Sokka off. Even thought she new keeping silent would get him even more paranoid. She looked down and noticed the red on Sokka's hand and suddenly felt sick.

"Well", Sokka asked impatiently.

"Well first off I was imprisoned in a fire nation camp and that's where I found momo and the general he", Katara started but was cut off by Sokka.

"WHAT!", Sokka cried, "what did they do to you?".

"Sokka can you let me finish", Katara said annoyed then continued ⌠as I was saying the general wasn't a very nice person and obviously very short tempered because when I didn't listen he just grabbed me and . ." Katara paused not sure if she should tell her brother about the witch and what she did to her.

"He did what to you", Sokka demanded a little fearful of the answer.

"He brought me to a horrible place",she replied.

That's when Sokka clasped his hands together and felt something wet.

"What the?"

He brought his hand up in front of his face and saw blood.

Katara turned her head away.

For a moment he thought he had cut himself when he fell threw the bush but as he looked closer found no cuts on either of his hands or arms. 'I'm not bleeding, then why are my hands. . .' he thought then said as he realized "Oh no" and looked at Katara who was standing silently avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you bleeding?", he asked quietly trying to prevent an outburst and trying really hard.

"It was a sore that was reopened when you hugged me tightly", she replied quietly and without thinking twice continued "Its from when I was beaten up with a cane for back sassing a witchy person".

Then she realized what she had just said and mentally kicked herself as she knew what was coming.

But instead of a outburst at first Sokka was silent before saying "Aang was right".

"What?"

That's when the outburst came.

"Katara who did that to you?", Sokka cried, "and I want answers".

She sighed realizing arguing wouldn't work so confessed, "I had back sassed the person in charge of the place I was living at she was very mean and short tempered and any outburst would set her off and on that particular day she was very irritable. And from what my friend Sada had said not to long ago . .. . I could of died that night because shortly after she had began attacking me with a cane, everything started to go black and I can't remember much else expect waking up not being able to move at all". When she ended she choking on her tears and trying hard not to cry as the painful images came back into her mind..

Sokka stood silent during the entire thing a thousands thoughts racing through his head a mile a minute. His expression on his face was unreadable. 'how could I've let this happen, it was my responsibility to watch her and take care of her and I failed', he thought to himself anger was building up inside of him then he though 'but that doesn't mean I can't make up for it now and prevent anything else bad from happening'.

Then he embraced Katara firmly not to tightly, trying to comfort her as she broke down crying. There was a slight breeze and Katara's hair blew freely in the wind and after he pulled away she had managed to calm down she looked up and over to where the Sada and Kya were supposed to be and her eyes widened as she saw they were not there.

"Sada, Kya, momo?", she said frantically looking around and turned towards Sokka "Sokka there gone we've got to find them".

Sokka then asked "Who are Sada and Kya?",.

She answered him quickly while looking around "There my friends I made at that place and one of them is and airbender".

"Sokka come on we've got to find them who knows how far away they could be by now", Sokka agreed and suggested the campsite that maybe they could have gone looking for the others and Katara agreed and they head off with Sokka leading.

As they ran through the forest Sokka thought to himself 'never will I let her out of my sights again'.

Campsite earlier after Sokka had just . . .

Aang ansd Toph sat quietly for a wile after Sokka had just left and were wondering if they should go get him because it was getting late and they were getting worried.

"Do you think we should go look for him?", Aang asked.

"Not right now if he doesn't return in like 10 minutes we'll go looking for him, he has a lot to takin in such a short amount of time", Toph began "first his one and only sister goes missing then ou tell him how beaten up she is and to add to it she can't remember us without a couple minutes of thought".

"yeah, I guess your right", Aang said quietly and stared out into space until Toph arouse suddenly and quickly several minutes later.

"What it? Is it Sokka", Aang asked curiously.

"No" Toph said, "its not Snoozles".

She focused on the vibrations before saying "I've met one of them she was the girl next to Sugar Queen but Sugar Queens not with them".

* * *

Whats going to happen next? you'll have to wait and see 

Please review


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender

So what's going to happen next? read and find out

Enjoy

* * *

Aang and Toph stayed where they were as they listened to an argument between two people behind the bushes. 

"Sada how many times do I have to tell you that boy came from down here so the others Katara had mentioned must be around here somewhere"

"Kya I really think we should look over there"

"O what's the use were lost"

"No we aren't we just don't know exactly were we are at the present time but that doesn't mean were lost"

"yes it does"

"no it doesn't"

"yes it does"

"No it . . O forget it why did we leave Katara and that other boy alone we could of just stayed and have him show us the way"

"Gee I don't know maybe because you were so confident that we'd find them on our own"

"Well you shouldn't of listened to me"

"O for the love of . . ."

That's when Toph earthbended the two of them up into the air the, the girls screamed as they went flying up into the air and into the campsite both landed with a thud on the ground. Momo screeched and flew over to them but when he saw Aang he changed course and flew over to his shoulder.

"Momo!", Aang cried happily and began petting the chirping lemur who was licking his face.

Kya and Sada both groaned and looked up to find two people staring at them.

Kya noticing Toph said "I think we found them".

"Naw ya think", Sada replied sarcastically.

"Who are you and why were you looking for us", Toph demanded.

"Well from what I know we ran into a boy whom Katara knew and we set off looking for you guys the people Katara had mentioned Toph, Sokka and Aang. But we already found Sokka and he▒s with Katara right now somewhere in the woods", Sada explained as she and Kya stood up brushing themselves off.

"Hey don't we no you", Aang said suspiciously looking at Sada.

"No why?", she asked puzzled.

"Its just you look an awful lot like Azula", he answered.

"I do well I don't think I do", Sada said.

"All right then where's Katara and Sokka like you said you found Sokka and Katara was with you", Aantg demanded.

That's when Kya stepped in and turned to face Aang stopped and stared when she saw him.

She stood wide eyed then asked "Aang?".

Aang stood startled about what she said he surly didn't know her or recognized her from anywhere then as he looked closer realized who it was.

"Kya? i..is that really you?", aang said in disbelief.

Then Kya ran up to him and hugged him.

Aang excitement turned to utter confusion and when Kya pulled away he asked confused "but how?".

"To tell the truth I have no idea all I remember is the sound of screaming and fire balls and everything was a blur from there" 'well most of it' she thought to herself.

There conversation was interrupted by a very confused Toph who asked confused "you to know each other?".

"Yes we do, from a very long time ago she's my twin she used to visit me at the southern air temple in the summer time", Aang answered.

"What hold up", Toph said "Twinkletoes you never told us you had a twin ".

"Yeah Kya why'd didn't you tell me, Katara or anyone else of you friends?", Sada asked wanting to know why she never knew.

Before Either could answer they heard running and Someone yelling Sada and Kya's name.

That's when Sokka and Katara came running into the clearing.

* * *

So Aang's got a twin that means he's not the only airbender now and Sokka and Katara come entering the campsite. What's going to happen well you'll have to continue reading to find out. 

Please review


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender

To anwser your question AmbeZ its true that Aang was in a iceberg for 100 yrs but that doesn't mean he can't have actual family he did have one 100 yr ago Kya his "twin" had gotten from then to the present in a whole different way than Aang she was hidden away for 100 yrs in something else. Like she said all she remembered was the fire benders attacking the air temple she was at before everything was a blur _for the most part. _You'll find out how later maybe in the next one or two chapters I'll bring it up

Anyway.so far Sokka has found Sokka has discovered Katara and her 2 friends have ran into Toph and Aang. What will happen now that there together? Read and find out.

Enjoy

* * *

Katara was the first to enter the clearing she was breathing heavily and she looked up to see that Sada and Kya were there. 

"Where were you guys?", Katara asked breathing heavily.

"We went looking for these guys and we found them", Sada replied pointing to Toph and aang.

Just then Sokka burst into the clearing.

"Hey guys I. . I found her", Sokka said happily.

"Yeah we can pretty much see that", Toph said sarcastically.

"But how do you know you can't even see?", Sokka asked.

"I may be blind but that doesn't mean I can't hear her", Toph explained rolling her eyes.

Everyone giggled while Sokka just sulked.

Then Aang looked up at Katara who was still laughing at Sokka's stupidity along with Sada and Kya.

He noticed she looked different some how, thinner most likely, but different from when he last saw her. She looked like someone who has gone through so much and still trying to heal mentally after much trama. As he looked from Sada to Kya he realized that they also looked like they had seen much and experienced many bad things and he could only imagine what had happened to them behind closed doors. There cloths where worn and torn and Katara's right leg was scarred very badly like from his dream. 'had that really happened to her' he thought to himself 'I think it did'.

He shook the thought off as he remembered the necklace.

"Uh Katara", he began, she turned to look at him. "I had gotten this from a merchant a few days earlier and I recognized it to be yours", and with that he held up her necklace.

She then ran up to him and hugged him tightly and it nearly knocked the wind out of him. She had tears in her eyes and when she pulled away and he handed her the necklace she hugged him once more and whispered in his ear "thank you and I missed you so much", "I missed you too Katara", he whispered 'more than you'll ever know' he thought happily to himself. When she pulled away she put the necklace on and gave him on his cheek. Aang turned away so no one could see him blushing.

"So what do we do now stay or leave?", Toph asked.

"Why don't we stay for the night and leave in the morning", Sokka suggested.

"NO", Kya, Katara, and Sada cried together.

Sokka, Toph, and Aang turned to look at them.

"Um we mean why not leave there's no sense of staying you've found Katara", Kya pointed out trying to persuade the them to leave.

"Yes we have found my sister but everyone's tired and besides we can go into town tomorrow to get supplies", Sokka pointed out.

The three girls exchanged glances of fear and then looked over to Sokka.

"Unless there's a reason that we should know about for why we can't stay one more day to get supplies", Sokka asked suspiciously.

"um well um", Katara began and looked at Kya and Sada and then back at Sokka.

"Well?", Sokka said.

"Do I really have to say why?", Katara said looking down at her scarred leg trying to give Sokka an indication to why they shouldn't stay, but Sokka really didn't get it but fortunately Aang did.

"Yeah Sokka I really don't think it's a very good idea to stay", Aang said taking Katara, Sada and his sisters side.

"I really don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about staying for one more day so we can get some supplies especially you Katara", Sokka said clearly confused and getting annoyed.

"Sokka please we can just go and get supplies somewhere else", Katara pleaded.

"Fine since you guys are making such a big deal over nothing we'll leave tonight", Sokka said annoyed and walked off to load Appa.

"Yes", the three girls said silently to themselves.

**A few minutes later. . .**

The three girls were by themselves as the other three were waiting for Aang and Sokka to get Appa's saddle on.

"I can't believe it were finally free, from the witch, and no more junk for 3 meals a day", Sada said rejoicing.

"Yeah I know I can't wait to leave this place and never have to come back again", Kya said happily.

Katara just stood and looked up at the sky. She was finally free and back with her family and they even have 2 new members. She was deep in thought when Sokka announced they where leaving.

"Huh wha", she began and turned "O were leaving", and she ran over to Appa. "Hey buddy", she said petting him he grunted happily and licked her "I missed you two", she said laughing before climbing onto his back and into the saddle.

"Yip, yip", Aang said flicking the reins and Appa flew into the midnight sky.

**A few minutes later. .**

Everyone sat in the saddle quietly everyone had fallen asleep except Katara she was up staring out into the night sky.

'A lot has happened in a short period of time I was kidnapped by fire nation soldiers, lost all memory of my past, was sent live at Mrs. Zhengdi's, was beaten so badly I almost died and escaped with my 2 friends and now I'm back with my family with 2 new additions' she thought to herself. 'After going through all that I'm sure I'm ready for what ever live can throw at me because I survived a life threatening beating, gone without food for a long amount of time and lived to tell the tale'.

Then she drifted off to sleep feeling better than she had in what seemed like ages.

* * *

What will happen next you'll have to just wait and see 

Please review


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender

What will happen this time well you'll have to read and find out.

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been 3 days since there group added 2 new members into there group and they found Katara. Things had gone pretty much back to normal well there normal anyway. 

Sada was the only one of the 3 girls who had come from a living torture house to not be shy in fact she just wouldn't shut up it was like every second she had something new to say. It drove Sokka crazy and she often joined in with Toph in making up jokes that Sokka was to blind to realize he was getting himself stuck in to a trap until it was too late.

Kya was the shyest out of the three for the most part and mainly kept near Sada, Katara, and her brother. She spent a lot of her time with Aang trying to catch up and practiced air bending with him. When she wasn't with her brother she was either helping make dinner, talking to Katara, helping Sada come up with a new way to prank Sokka with out him knowing or with Momo and Appa.

Katara was almost back to her old self but kept quiet about things and didn't join the group all that much when there was a conversation. She spent her time equally making dinner and breakfast with the help of Kya, taking to momo and Appa, practicing water bending with Aang when he wasn't busy with his sister, or trying to get time alone without Sokka constantly asking her where she was going or coming back and having Sokka freaking out even if she was just gone for 5 minutes. When she did have time alone she spent it practicing her water bending or just enjoying being alone without Sokka constantly watching over her. And his constant overprotection lately often lead to arguments that lasted sometimes from 6-8 minutes.

On this particular day was the same as the last 3 well almost.

"Katara, KATARA WHERE ARE YOU!", Sokka yelled looking around frantically for his little sister.

"Do you think we should tell him", Kya asked looking up at Katara.

"No", Katara answered leaning on a tree next to Kya while watching her brother freak out "I'm just sitting back and watching the show and waiting to see how long it takes him to realize I'm right under his nose", 'just like he wants me to be all the time why can't he just give me some time to myself' she thought to herself miserably.

"KATARA, KATARA", Sokka cried getting desperate. Then he noticed Katara leaning on a tree with the expression that said simply 'your such an idiot'.

"Katara where have you been I've been looking all over for you", Sokka said annoyed.

Katara let out a long sigh and replied annoyed "well maybe if you weren't so caught up in thinking I've been captured and beaten senseless again maybe you'd have the common sense to actually look around camp before jumping to conclusions like this".

"Well maybe if you start telling me where your going maybe I wouldn't over react", Sokka said simply.

Katara felt her blood pressure rise and if Sokka said anything else she was going to snap.

Kya noticed and decided it was best to leave before things got ugly.

"I mean seriously Katara you need to be more careful for all I know . . " Sokka was cut off by Katara who just snapped.

"CAREFUL! NOW LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING BUCKO I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF WITHOUT YOU BABYSITTING ME I'M 14", Katara yelled at her brother.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUBBORN . . " Sokka yelled back but again was interrupted.

"STUBBORN! MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE SO STUBBORN IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY GIVE ME SPACE TO BREATH" she yelled back infuriated.

"KATARA ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD", Sokka yelled back trying to get his sister to see the sense in what he was saying but was falling at it badly.

"WHAT!", Katara shrieked "MY OWN GOOD . . . THAT'S IT", Katara then began to storm off.

"Where are you going ?", Sokka demanded.

"None of your business", Katara said furious without sstopping and not even glanceing at her brother.

"Yes I do need to know what is something bad happens?", Sokka said annoyed.

"O great now I have 2 moms", Katara said sarcastically throwing both hands up in the air and stormed off into the forest fuming. Sokka was about to follow when he saw Kya approach and warned "I don't think that's a very good idea Sokka".

To Katara on her walk . . .

"How dare he tell me what's good for me I can take care of myself perfectly fine I can defend myself with no problem", she said to herself annoyed at her brother for telling her what she is and isn't allowed to do.

"Well I guess he says things like that because he's afraid for me and doesn't want anything bad to happen", she said sighing.

"but he still doesn't have the right to try and control my life", she said to herself .

Just then a surge of pain shot through her back without warning.

"Uh", she said gripping the trunk of one of the trees, it throbbed for a second then just stopped she stayed leaning on the tree for a minute or so before she continued on to the river.

She arrived at the river and found that no one was there 'finally I'm alone' she thought happily to herself because ever since she was back with the group Sokka was always keeping a careful watch over her and any moment alone she treasured because she knew it wouldn't last all that long.

She looked around to make sure no one was near and she stripped until she was in just her bathing suit. The scars on her back showed clearly in the sun but she didn't mind because no one was around to see.

She lifted her hand up and began water bending and enjoying it, the feel of the cool water against her skin and the feeling of being care free again and doing what she wanted to do by herself with no one else there to watch.

Back at camp . .

"Sada will you just Shut up already", Sokka cried annoyed because Sada hadn't stopped talking ever since she woke up.

Sada just smile slyly she was only annoying Sokka just to keep his mind off of Katara so she could get some time to herself for just a little while.

Then a thought came into her mind a story about one of the funny things that had happened to them at that building.

"Well while we were at the home of pure torment, well first off it was all Kya's idea, me and the other kids just followed. Katara had no clue and we did something that I really can't remember what but that's not the point she ended up forgetting the bucket at the bottom of the stairs and it was empty. Well you see we made the stairway extra slippery and left the empty bucket at the bottom of the stairway and when the witch took at step down she fell down the stairs and like I said before it was very hilarious wasn't it Kya, the witch flew head first into the bucket and got her head stuck inside everyone laughed and laughed. But the result was no lunch that kind of sucked but it was junk anyway so we really didn't care we were used to going without food for a long period of time", Sada said so fast it was hard to comprehend what she was saying her mouth moved a mile a minute and she just kept talking. Sokka, aang, and even Toph were dumbstruck that someone could talk so much and about the same thing over and over and then all of a sudden change the subject and talk with ease without much thought.

"UH", Sokka groaned.

"What is it Sokka", Sada asked quickly.

"You talk so fast how do you do that, uh", Sokka said his brain hurt.

"What does your brain hurt", Sada asked quickly.

"Huh"

"May be I should say it slower so you can comprehended", she said then said slower "a..m . .I..ma.king.. Your. . . . bra . . in.. Hurt?".

Sokka just gave her a look.

"Hey anyone seen Aang?", Kya asked looking around.

"Nope", Toph answered.

To Aang . . .

Aang was walking in the forest when he heard someone laughing and the splashing of water.

"Huh?"

He peered through the bushes and saw Katara in her bathing suit, she was practicing her watering bending. She looked like she was enjoying herself he couldn't blame her either on how Sokka was acting these days.

She didn't see him her eyes were closed and she was twirling around and the water followed her every movement.

Then she turned her back to him and he saw what her back looked like.

He was absolutely stunned and horrified at the same time. There were black and blue bruises, red scars and places where cuts healed then were reopened then healing again. Then he saw a red streak along her back that stood out among the rest it was about 1 inch thick in size and ran from her left shoulder down to her waist.

"Katara!"

She froze when she heard her name and turned quickly around expecting to see Sokka but instead it was Aang.

* * *

What will happen niext well you'll have to wait and find out 

Please review


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

Sorry it took so long I kept writting the adding then taking out replacing ou get the idea.

What's gunna happen now that Aang has found out Katara's secret she's trying to keep from her brother. Read and find out.

Enjoy!

* * *

'Wow I had no idea it was that bad' Aang thought to himself as Katara turned around fast. 

"Aang wha. .what are you doing here?", Katara asked nervously 'Don't tell me Sokka sent him because if he did Sokka's in for one heck of a night', she thought to herself angrily.

"Nothing I was just taking a walk when I heard laughing and the splashing of water", Aang said innocently.

"O", was all she said and looked down for a second.

'Should I ask her about her back?', he wondered 'No what if she gets mad and takes it the wrong way'.

Katara seemed to be reading his mind and pleaded "please don't tell Sokka because I'm fed up with his overprotective behavior and if he ever sees or finds out what my back looks like he'll never leave me alone".

"But can't you heal yourself?", he asked curiously.

"No', she replied sadly "there scars now and there's no way I can heal them now".

Aang was thinking 'but how' and it sort of came out of his mouth when he was thinking it. He remembered the dream but what puzzled him was how she got beaten up and why.

There was a short silence before Katara spoke softly "Do you really want to know?".

"Wha?",

This time she spoke louder so he could here her "I said do you really want to know how I got those scars?".

"Sure, but its up to you if you really want to tell me because I already know.." he stopped.

"You already know what?", she asked perking up.

"Well while you were missing I had this dream", he began, "I was in a dark room and I heard crying. . . ".

As he continued on with the story Katara's eyes grew wide as images came flooding back to her faster than she could count she heard her own heart retching cries of pain and the sound of her being thrown into the wall and witches cursing words as she beat her with the cane.

"then . ." Aang stopped in mid sentence as he realized Katara wasn't listening she seemed preoccupied, she was stiff like and her eyes wide open.

"Katara?"

No response she seemed almost scared.

"Katara I'm sorry..." he began but was cut off by Katara.

"No Aang it wasn't your fault, sokka's fault, or anyone else's fault except mine", she told trying too make him feel better.

"I know but . . ." he was cut off again by Katara.

"There's no buts about it Aang", she said her voice rising but she wasn't angry, "That's what sokka has to realize, I'm the one who wondered off to far in the early morning ending up in me getting kidnapped by a group of fire nation soldiers. I'm the one who should of made sure that Alex and Devdan were with us when we went inside, I'm the one who stood up for those two boys and having Kya go upstairs so she wouldn't get hurt. I'm the one who called Mrs. Zhengdi stupid, I'm the one who spoke out of term purposely putting her rage directly onto me so she'd leave those boys alone because if I didn't they'd most likely end up with broken bones by being thrown into a wall and being wacked with a bamboo cane. I'm the one who ran trying to avoid being beaten and just making her even more mad. I'm the one who took a wrong turn and ended up pinned inside a room with one room with one window to high for me to reach. So its my fault completely that I got beaten until I past out, then thrown into a closet where I stayed all night until it was like around lunch time the fallowing morning, then was starved for 2 days. So I'm the one who got myself into this mess no one else so don't go blaming yourself for something that was entirely my fault".

By the time she had finished talking aang was speechless he knew she was locked in a closet but didn't know how long and he had no idea that she had been defending 2 little boys and called that lady stupid then been starved, but that did explain her extreme apatite when they had breakfast the following morning. She was even willing to eat a papaya and she hates papayas.

There was a long easy un-silence where no one spoke until Aang decided to break it.

'I'm sorry I had no idea", aang said apologetically.

"Aang there's no need to apologize"

"So do you want to practice water bending", Aang asked suddenly trying to get there thoughts off of he topic.

she seemed a little taken by the sudden random question then he replied happily

"Sure!"

Then asked "That is if your not busy practicing earth bending?".

'Nope, Toph is at the camp listening to Sada talking about something I really can't tell she talks so fast", he explained.

Katara laughed.

**4 minutes later. . .**

"KATARAAAAAAAA!"

Aang stopped what he was doing and starred out into the woods.

"What's the matter Aang?", Katara asked.

"Shouldn't we get going you know Sokka is calling", he replied glancing at her then starring back at the woods.

"No I'm just going to get yelled at anyway", Katara said for what seemed like the thousandths time over the coarse of the 4 days to her.

"Are you sure?", Aang asked.

Before Katara could answer her name was called again.

"KATARAAAA!"

"Uuuhhhhhhhhhh!", she groaned "When will he just leave me be".

"AANG!"

"Katara I really think we should get going", Aang said nervously.

"Yeah I guess your right", Katara sighed.

"Uh can't he give me like an 1 hr to myself", Katara complained to herself as she and Aang got out of the water and put her dress on 'I was actually enjoying myself' she thought.

Then they sprinted off to camp.

**At camp . ..**

"KATARA, AANG", Sokka yelled "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?".

Just then Katara and Aang came running into camp.

"Where have you two been?", Sokka asked angrily.

"Well lets see that really is none of your business", Katara replied annoyed.

"Alright then can you explain what you two were doing", Sokka asked suspiciously.

"well sense telling you to mind your own business would make things worse aang and I were just at the river water bender", Katara explained.

"Ok I buy that but you should have told me that way I wouldn't have been so worried", Sokka said annoyed.

Katara bit her tongue and just stormed off over to Kya and Sada who were sitting by Appa and petting him leaving her brother and aang standing outside the woods.

"Hi Katara", Sada said happily in a normal tone not as fast as she does say to the others until she saw .  
Katara was upset "Sokka".

"Sokka", Katara sighed "he's getting on my nerves he won't leave me alone".

"Why don't you tell him that?", Kya asked petting Momo.

"I've tried believe me I have he's just to stubborn to listen to me", she explained "I know he means well but he really needs to let me have time to myself".

"Yeah that's something I understand fully", Kya said "back 100 yr ago the monks never let me do anything or have time to myself at all after I found out Aang was the Avatar and to this day I truly don't understand why its not like I'm the Avatar he is".

"Where'd you live?", Katara asked curiously.

"The Western air temple"

"Well that might explain it you were in fire nation territory, and the monks were afraid of a war", Sada said.

"What I don't understand is how'd you get in the earth kingdom when you were in the Western air temple during the attack", Sada asked utterly confused.

"Well actually I was on a trip to the Eastern air temple when I heard that the Western Air temple was attacked and that there were no survivors. I found out by listening in on a conversations among the elders during a meeting was that they were after Aang and they were going to keep attacking until all 4 air temples were destroyed and that Sozin would not rest until the entire Air nomad population was destroyed. Then after he was finished with my people he would take out all of the worlds water benders. A week later the fire nation attacked the Eastern air temple", Kya explained sadly.

Katara gasped.

'But how'd you survive?", Sada asked confused.

"I don't think I should continue and say how", Kya replied.

**Later that night . . .**

Everyone was sitting around the fire place listening to Sokka's plan on how they'd get to the Earth kingdom capital of Ba sing Se.

"Well I propose we first stop at this town (points at a town on the map) then ride Appa through the desert and take a break in this town right here (points at another town on the map) then fly over from there two Ba Sing Se", Sokka explained "Any questions?".

"I've got one", Aang asked raising his hand in the air "Why can't we take a break for a while?".

"No breaks or days off because we'd be loosing precious time", Sokka replied.

"Sokka we've been training since the day we met Aang I propose we take a break", Katara interjected.

"Yeah why can't we?"

"What's wrong for a day of doing what we want?"

"fine just for tomorrow", Sokka said defeated.

"Hurray for Mini vacations!", aang shouted.

* * *

What will happen next you'll have to wait until next time. 

Please review


	20. Attention readers

Ok I know everyone must be upset that I haven't updated in a long time. I have a writters block and I've decided to continue this story in a sequel instead of continuing with this story. Also I will be going back over this story and re- writting it starting with the first chapter of this storyand going up, so there will be things that will be added and fixed. So what do you guys say!


End file.
